The Journey
by ncisfanatic8
Summary: Mainly a TIVA story. Post 10x24 Damned If You Do , plan to do this throughout the hiatus. Team will be eventually involved and my idea of what happens with the ending of the season finale. Please Review it makes my day! THANKS :)
1. Chapter 1

It was 11 P.M. in the evening. The rain has started to fall about an hour ago, and he kept thinking to himself that the rain was just a perfect ending to the day he had just had. His job defined who he was and what he lived for. He was the job, and outside the job he did not know who he was. Of course, Tony had a love of movies but movies are not a life: if they were his life, he would be a cinematic movie reviewer in LA he thought as he put his key into his door.

He turned the key and flipped on the light, with a sigh, he took of his gun and placed it in his chest.

"Hey Kate, here's some dinner. I need to figure out what I am going to do for dinner I am not really sure plus the only real food I leave in this place is yours. Well I'm going to go out I guess. Nothing better to do with my life, since I just resigned!" he said as he fed his pet.

Tony felt a little bitter- what the three musketeers had done is what Gibbs would have done, Tony knew this. Yet, he had seemed to be the only one with any hesitation about turning his badge in. Now they had no federal badge to help them in their mission to free Gibbs. Just like Parsons thought the team had push limits before (which they had, tony knew it but with the cases this team takes on certain measures needed to be taken and Tony would do it all over again) now the team was going to push limits even further because they were just normal people who were no longer federal agents.

Tony needed to think, get away, and stop over thinking what was going to happen over the next couple months. He Gibbs slapped himself in the ack of the head, and put his coat back on. He locked the door and decided he needed to take a walk to the local Chinese restaurant for something to eat. He had worked about 45 hours straight with no sleep or food and the only thing close enough and open was take out.

Tony took the elevator ride down, and when he got to the Lobby of his apartment building he stopped in his tracks. Ziva was standing outside the doors to his building pacing back and forth talking to herself.

She had a frantic look on her face, she looked scared. Tony closed the elevator doors for a moment. He needed to wrap his mind around what he had just seen. Why was she here? Why was she outside and had not come in? Why was she talking to herself? He knew she only talked to herself like this when she was trying to talk herself out of doing something stupid, but what was something stupid when he was involved?

Tony took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair. He had in one night lost his job and family, and now he had to deal with Ziva.

Tonight was just not his night. Resigning had given him enough to deal with and his complicated relationship/friendship/he doesn't know with Ziva was just something he did not want to have to deal with tonight.

"Better face the music DiNozzo!" he said to himself as he opened the door and right as the elevator doors opened Ziva was standing there with her head down at her feet.

As the doors opened she kept looking down and just walked straight ahead, and little did she know right into Tony.

"Well my lady, why don't you watch where you are going sweetcheecks... That way you don't run into people. You know of all people I don't..." Tony said as he caught her embrace.

"Tony! Don't startle people like that. I was coming to see you." Ziva said.

"Coming to see me? Well it's 11 o'clock, and we don't have our jobs anymore so what on earth is so important." Tony said angrily grunting the words.

Ziva sighed: she knew him well enough that this anger was not directed towards her. She knew how much the job meant to him and how much Gibbs meant to him. She saw by the look in his eyes that he was about to loose it, and just start off on his rant so she closed the elevator doors.

"Tony..." she started as the doors closed. She pressed his floor and he put his hands on top of his head.

"I am going to ask you nicely, just one question. Whhhhhyyyyy are you here Zee-Vah? Can you tell I just needed some time to myself for a little while, I mean we did just quite our jobs and our Boss, oh well our Boss won't let us help him and then Mcgee was all for turning hs badge in. And you, you were all for turning our badge in. I feel like I basically lost everything in one night."

Tony was rambling and it put a small smile on her face, Tony noticed the elevator going back up.

"Ms. David, why are we going back up? I'm unemployed, over worked, and hungry. You know how I get when I am like this, push that button back to the lobby. I am getting food. Whatever you came to talk about can wait till after we get some food."

Ziva just simply nodded and turned to face the doors. All Tony saw was the back of her hair. He sighed, he knew she wasn't going anywhere. As much as he needed to talk to her, he was just emotionally and mentally worn out. He was at his breaking point and the last time he remembered being this way was when his mother had died. Next thing he knew he was being sent off to boarding school. He chuckled a bit, he knew that he was not going to be sent off to boarding school but he was sure a wreck at that point in his life and one thing he was sure of was that of all people Ziva did not have to see him like that. He was glad though, that this time, someone was there to help him through this.


	2. Chapter 2

The elevator doors opened and Ziva just started to walk forward. She knew Tony and his habits like the back of her hand which meant he was going to walk to Chinese three blocks away. Tony knew that Ziva knew where to go: the two have had many nights with this same late night chinese take out and tony just intended to follow. When they got outside the rain was stopping so Ziva just started walking. She was about three steps ahead of him, and she knew he needed the space and fresh air too cool off before he talked to her. Ziva's knowledge of how he acted and his temper at points was something tony grateful for in a partner. Ziva could be a woman of many unspoken words and just get the hints, whereas McGee would not comprehend, which is one of the many reasons the two made such a great team.

Tony did not really know why Ziva was here. Their issues had been settled earlier in the day at the cabin, but it confused Tony.

Tony began to reflect over the past year with the ninja just a few steps ahead of him. Things had shifted between the two of them, and he knew it. The two had been partners for 8 years and had gone through many imaginable things, yet somehow the two of them were always facing death as obstacle. Tony's mind drifted back to a few summers back when Ziva had stayed back in Tel Aviv. He heard that she was dead- and from that point on he knew there was something special about her. He shuddered at the thought of her being stuck at that camp for all those months and all the horrible things Saleem had done to her. He had thought she was dead, and yet to his surprise when he decided to go on basically a suicide mission, he was going to make sure SAleem paid for his actions. Little did he know when he was there, but Ziva was alive. It had been one of the best moments in his life when the sack was lifted off her head, his Ziva was alive. That was the moment that changed everything, and now years later she was the only one who he really let his walls down around. Since then there had been bombs, terrorists, the job, and many dead naval officers between them. Yet they somehow seem to make it through. Tony chuckled for a moment, thinking what would have happened had Ari not threatened Gibbs. Kate would still be alive, and the team would be different. There would be no Ziva, he shuddered at the thought, because a life without knowing Ziva, well it was just something he could not picture. She was his partner through the bombs and terroritst, to his constant movie references, bad sexual jokes, his immaturity, and his daddy issues. Yet she has stuck by him... well he knows she has put him through hell herself. The woman walking in front of him has been through more than anyone he knows, Israeli Army, Mossad Trained Killing machine, tortured by terrorists and then this past year. Hell, this past year had just been hell on her and the way he was acting tonight was not going to help her.

Ziva opened the door and turned and looked behind her. Ziva noticed Tony had stopped walking about half a block behind her. She nodded at him, and went inside to order. Tony stood there, wondering why it was she had just come.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Tony took a deep breath and noticed tears in his eyes. Hell, what was wrong with him? He took a moment and realized he wasn't getting teary eyed over the loss of his job, but rather the thought of loosing Ziva. He knew that even though they were not partners bound by a job, they were still partners no matter what. Whatever happened from this moment forward he vowed to never loose her because he can't live without her.

"Be a man Dinozzo!" he said quietly to himself as he walked into the restaurant. He noticed Ziva had chosen a table and had the food already.

"Zee-Vah, did you pay for this again? You paid for our dinner the last time two weeks ago when we were on the stakeout. It was MY turn. Dang, now I owe you dinner two times." Tony said as he slid into the opposite side of the booth.

Ziva chuckled as she noticed he had finally gathered himself back together. She knew there was some heavy things to be said on her part, so she needed him to be more of his childish self.

"It's about time you started acting like yourself again, Dinozzo. you're little act there back in the elevator was a great monologue, you might have even won a grammy for it." Ziva said as she took a bite of her food.

"An Oscar, Ms. David, Grammy's are for music." He replied as he grabbed a bite of his own food and gave her a wink.

The two ate their food in silence and Tony was thankful for her. As much as he did not want her to be here tonight,he was glad she had just shown up. They finished dinner and Tony threw the garbage away. This night had felt like nothing had changed, the two have had many long days together and gone to grab a bite to eat and had wordless dinners just enjoying the presence of each other's company and even tonight seemed normal. Tony knew that nothing was ever quite normal for these two, but it is something he wanted to try and achieve, at some point.

"Well Zee-Vah, the night is young my friend. What shall we do? There is a great bar not to far away, I can hail us a cab, or there is a great club we can go to. I know the owner so we can skip the lines. I mean we don't have anywhere to report to in the morning so we might as well!" Tony said as he started to look for a cab.

"Well Tony, as exciting as that sounds I would prefer to go back to your place." Ziva replied with a smile on her face. Something was wrong with that smile, tony knew right away.

"Well my lady, that sounds like a plan to me." Tony said.

"Tony what are your plans tomorrow?" Ziva said and cocked her head to one side.

"Well sleeping, eating, breathing, probably starting a beard because I don't have a job..." tony said and he noticed Ziva's piercing look. There was something going on and Tony knew it, what she was up too or whatever she knew, she was hiding till she knew he was emotionally ready to handle it.

"Okay, Zee-Vah; let's head back to my place" tony said as he put a smile on his face, he knew she was worried or planning something, and he was not sure what was going on but he knew she had come to him for a reason.

The two started waking, right next to each other not saying anything.  
Ziva seemed pensive on the walk back so tony thought to just have this time to let her think just as she had done for him on the walk here.

As the two were walking, Tony started to get a little angsty. He wanted to know what the heck she had to talk to him about.

"okay Ziva, I had my mental breakdown a little bit ago and I am almost back to myself, I think I can handle whatever you have to tell me." Tony said as his curiosity was getting the best of him.

"In my time tony, this is not the place to discuss my thoughts. Wait... I just need a little more time to gather my thoughts. I was almost ready but then it was someone else's turn to throw a tantrum tonight. " Ziva said playfully as she elbowed him in his side.

"Fair enough!" Tony said and realized he just needed to shut up.  
The two continued walking down the street.

Tony started thinking about Ziva and their relationship. They were partners, best friends but there was something more. The "post-elevator tony and ziva" relationship had definitely changed over the past year and he knew it. He also knew that Ziva knew their relationship had grown to a different level, but today in the woods she stated it as "friends." Tony smiled as he recalled her placing her hand gently on his chest, and him kissing her forehead. He knew that she said friend as a cover, because there was so much more to them. Why did everything have to be such bad timing? The two of them had had so many wonderful moments in Berlin and then Parsons brought Adam to light. Tony was irked by what happened, but not because she slept with him. He was more upset that she had felt alone, and yet he had told her otherwise. The last thing he wants to do is see his partner feel alone with all the events that had happened in her life and time and time again he was trying to prove no matter what she did he would always be there for her. He hopes that she now gets the message because it was lost in translation somewhere last time.

Tony was confused about his feelings- the last time he remembered feeling this way about a woman it ended badly. Jeanne was someone he had loved, but should not have fallen for on the mission. He knew the hurt and pain that comes from loving like that, and letting someone in again is something he was not sure he was ready for.  
But Ziva was different, and he knew it. He also knew that this time when the feelings were around, he was going to fight like hell for them and fight for a relationship because Ziva was the one who he could picture a "forever" with.

They reached his apartment building and caught the elevator. The two reached Tony's apartment and he unlocked the door. Ziva smiled at him as he helped her out of her coat.

"Tony, I hope you have some beers in that barren fridge of yours." Ziva said as she walked to the kitchen.

"Fully stocked it a couple nights ago, I am glad I did. Grab me one, why don't cha!" Tony said as he went and stood at the piano.

Tony looked at the top of the piano and thought about his mother. What he would do to have her here. She was the woman with the biggest heart and was the one who introduced him to the movies. She always raved about movies and love and how Senior was fairytale movie that had come true. His mother always said she was Cinderella and Senior was the prince, and then she passed. Her death changed Senior, and since Tony was so young he never saw how to properly treat a lady. Rather, Senior had different women every couple weeks, and then it was every week, and then to every few days. Tony always expected another girlfriend when he came home from Boarding School. And Tony as he grew into adulthood just followed in Senior's footsteps. The past couple years he knew he was maturing out of his fetish with women, but he thought that at some point settling down might not be an option for him. As he stood there and looked at the picture he thought What would his mother think and say to him at this moment? Would she be pleased with the man her only son had become? Suddenly a memory of her came back. Tony tried not to think about her because it caused him heartache he did not ever want to feel. Suddenly the flash back to the hospital room where Mrs. DiNozzo spoke her last words to her son:

"Tony, listen to your heart. Your heart and brain will sometimes each have a different agenda, and only your heart will tell you what you truly want in life, the heart will know first, and some time along the way the the mind will catch up." Tony said quietly as he mumbled it to himself. He eyes started to get watery.

Tony was still staring at the picture when he noticed Ziva was standing a few feet behind him.

"Tony... is that a quote from a movie." Ziva asked treading lightly as she noticed he was a little shaken. Tony stood facing away from her, still looking at the picture. It took a second, but Ziva then gathered what he was looking at. She just stood there waiting for him to turn around. Ziva realized that these were words that Tony would not normally say. She knew they must be important in some manner, otherwise he would not have said them.

"No, actually... it's well... it's the last thing my mother ever said to me before she passed away. She knew my father well and how he would take her passing, and that I needed to hear those words. i just... Ziva I've never told anyone what she has said to me before. This is the first time I have spoken the words out loud since her death." Tony said as Ziva handed him a beer.

"Well I guess your heart is trying to tell you something then, Mr. DiNozzo." Ziva said trying to keep it light so he didn't feel to burdened.

"Well Ms. David, I think it might be." Tony said and shrugged as he turned around to face her.

"Anthony..." Ziva said

Tony was taken back, whatever ziva was about to say was important, she never used his full name. In all the years they had worked together it was either, Tony, Mr. DiNozzo or Dinozzo, he could not recall her calling him "Anthony."

"We need to talk, about, well I know what about but I do not even know what to call it. I mean something is going on." Ziva said and Tony could hear the fluster in her voice. He automatically knew where this was going, but he knew his feelings. Well, he understood there was something there and it needed to be discussed. He also knew that Ziva was not one to talk about personal emotions and feelings so this might be difficult to talk about. Tony was ready to talk about them, but the events of the past year had decided there was no time for the talk. He understood that with Ziva the timing needed to be right or on her time, so he was patiently by her side through everything. Tony was slightly shocked that of all nights she had chosen tonight- just after they had resigned and Gibbs not even knowing yet. Tony just decided to act as normally and play the whole thing "cool" he guessed, because he knew she would open up in her own timing during the conversation.

"Ahhhh, Ms. David, I think you are referring to our, uhm how do I say this, "fffffffriendshipppp." Tony said and flashed a big grin.

Ziva laughed, as she knew he was mocking her. She knew he understood what she wanted to talk about, but she appreciated the fact he was just acting normal and letting her lay out all the pieces as she wanted them to be. It was one thing she loved about him, that he knew how complicated she could be, and how difficult she could be, and yet in all times when she needed him he just patiently waited for her to open up as she wanted.

"Yes, I suppose, well that was the word that I used." Ziva responded and a smile came out.

"Well Ms. David, what needs to be said?"

"Well Mr. DiNozzo, quite a lot. I think it is time I explain somethings. We talk about what is going on because right now, there is no such thing as rule number 12 as we don't have a boss to enforce it... but..."

Tony had a thought, what if she wasn't ready for this and it ruined them? He decided to interrupt her.

"Ziva, you're not ready to discuss this. With everything that is going on and that has happened. You're not ready." Tony said cautiously. If this can of worms was opened now, he was not sure if she would be able to recover and he needed her in his life. Yes he wants to discuss things, but he had to be sure she was ready.

"Tony, that is exactly my point... I am NEVER ready. I, of my own will, am never going to be ready. Do you not see that? It is my training to put these walls up and to not allow myself to feel and think with my heart. I was trained for the brain, trained to think logically and put all emotion aside and get the job done. Do you not see this has been the problem?"

"I see where you are coming from." Tony replied trying to let her continue.

"Yet you, you, you follow your heart first. You may not want to say that out loud, but you have taken your mothers words to heart all your life. It is what fuels you and how you do your job. Tony... I don't even know how many times you have been there for me in moments where I have shown a need for emotional support. You act immature but underneath all of that is a man who cares for everybody around him and puts others first rather than himself. You quote your movies, but your movies are your escape. They are what taught you how to care, and the stories told you about bad outcomes that can happen, but movies also have happy endings and you are the one person who always reaches for those happy endings. Your heart is a wonderful thing Tony.." Ziva said as she stepped closer to him and placed her hand over his heart just like she had done earlier in the woods.

"Ziva- you don't have to do this.. Not now, don't say something you do not mean" Tony said as she was starting to dig into piece of him he was not sure he was ready to talk about this yet.

"Tony...I am speaking from my heart. Please let me talk. You have show me something I was trained to not feel, to pretend to not exist in this world. You have shown me your loyalty to me time and time again with Michael, somalia, during harper dearing, and recently the past couple months with my father and Bodnar. I go and sleep with Adam, and yet even though I hurt you... you still bugged parsons. You still were loyal to me after s ll i put you through. I know about the elevator ride you two shared, he told me. I know you were protecting me, in the interrogation, time and time again you have continually been there for me and I keep letting you down. I have never realized till the past year why you have done this, and kept doing it. I kept forcing these feelings I have for you away because in my life, anytime I feel this way the person ends up dead or killing someone. I was not about to let myself admit the way I feel about you, for fear of loosing you. Yet, the events of our history you have never gone anywhere but you have always been a backbone I didn't even know I needed. You were just always there when all others have failed me, but I could not loose you. Now I realize if I don't share my feelings for you, that is going to be the reason why I loose you."

"Well Ziva, that monologue I think would deserve an Oscar." Tony said as he grabbed her hand in his heart and intertwined their fingers.

"Tony.. I am being serious."

Tony took a big sip of his beer and let go of her hand and sat on the couch. Did Ziva David really just say what he thought he heard? His head was spinning, with excitement, love, confusion and happiness. All he knew was that this may not been the right time to talk about it, but it was the right time for Ziva and after all these years it made it the right time.


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN A WHILE! I was working like a dog the past two weeks, and time just slipped away from me! Thanks for reading and keeping patient with me while I update. I am hoping for three more chapters to be added this week and the team is going to be showing up in one of the chapters this week! **

**THANKS FOR READING!  
Please leave comments/reviews: it would mean the world!**

**-NCISfanatic8**

* * *

Tony just sat on the couch and Ziva stood. Tony was quiet for what felt like 30 minutes to Ziva.

"Tony, say something!"

"Ziva- how do i compare to that speech. Like, seriously?" Tony said as he put a smile on his face. Ziva, of all people, had just admitted to having feelings for tony, before he even admitted to having them for her. He was in shell shock, because this was so out of character for her. Tony was not complaining, but he was still shocked. His smile was huge, like he had just won the lottery, because in his mind, Ziva admitting to having feelings for him was him winning the lottery.

Ziva saw the smile on his face and became confused. She had admitted to having feelings for him, and here he is just sitting there with a college boy grin on his face.

"Ziva, after all this time, you finally get why I care for you the way I do." Tony said as he crossed his legs. Tony knew that having feelings for Ziva would be complicated, just as she was complicated. That is why it took years for her to get the picture, and finally get why he has stood by her all these years. Don't get the wrong idea, he would have stood by her no matter what, but she finally understood why he was so persistent.

"Tony, I think I have had these feelings, for, a while. But I am stubborn, and oblivious, and it has taken me a long time to be ready to admit my feelings. It has nothing to do with you, but me. Time and time again you have shown me no matter what I do you will always be there, and these past couple months after everything I have put you through, you are still there for me. I do not deserve this. I do not deserve to feel this for a person"

There was another moment of silence and Ziva was confused. She was saying all of this ,and tony, the brilliant chatterbox was speechless just sitting there with a smile.

Ziva looked at him ,with that, "I know you want to say something, so do it before I go all mossad on you!" Tony recognized the look.

"Ziva, what do you want me to say? All I know is life has been far from fair to you.

First you loose your mother and tali, and then Ari. Then you have to deal with me and Jeanne, and Somalia, and your fathers death, and now parsons, loosing our jobs and Michael, and Ray... All I can say is that life has not been fair and I know that I just want to see you happy. I want to see you laugh and smile and see the wonderful things life has to offer. I want you to see that like dancing in the rain in movies, that dancing in the rain is a wonderful experience with the right person. I want you to know that even when someone gets mad at you for ordering them the wrong dinner, that he will still eat it so it doesn't start a fight. I want you to be brought breakfast in bed just because he wants you to see your smile first thing in the morning. I want you to be able to cry on a shoulder that feels the pain of the world with you, rather than feeling it all by yourself. I want you to know that no matter what there is someone in this world that would give his own life for you, and love you like there is no tomorrow."

Ziva stood with a shocked face. She did not know what to say. Did he really just say that to her? Of course Tony had felt this way, a bit before, but Ziva made him want to do these things every day of his life. He wanted to take her out in the pouring rain and dance, just because he could. He wanted to lay in the middle of the road like Noah and Allie do in the notebook. He wants to pretend to be a good cook and make her breakfast in bed, all these small things he wants to do with her. Tony sighed and then continued.

Tony continued "I just want you to be loved for who you are, and be protected from all these bad things because if anyone deserves that life with all those wonderful things, it is you. I want you to find a man one day who is going to take care of you, eventually give you the gift of having children and raising a family. I just want all this for you." Tony said, and in his heart he wanted it to be him, but he did not want to say himself because he did not want to scare Ziva any more.

"Tony, I, I ..."

Tears started to fall from her face.

"Ziva, come sit. Next to me." And she obeyed. She just came and sat next to him. This was something she had never heard from someone before, and even though it was a lot to handle, tony knew it was the only thing he could say.

Ziva came and sat down on the couch close to him, Tony just let her lean on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. She was just crying, wondering why she deserved someone in her life like him. No matter what happened, and the hell that she put him through, he still continued to be there for her. She was not used to this, and when Tony verbalized the words to her she just lost it. Yes he had just referenced it to be someone, but Ziva knew he meant himself. There was no amount of training that could prepare her for these feelings.

Tony seeing Ziva like this, this broken down, was hard. Tony wished that the things he had admitted for her would be in a different circumstance, but at it was the only thing that would make Ziva believe him. This was the perfect time to admit his feelings for her because he was ready to admit them, even if she was not quite ready. Even though she had not been ready, he was listening to his heart for once, and he thinks the outcome will be fantastic

Ziva finally started to collect herself and looked up at tony. He took the hand not around her back and wiped her tears.

"I told you that it might be too much for you to hear." Tony said. It might have been too much, but it is exactly what she needed to hear.

"I think it is exactly what I needed to hear." Ziva replied as the pressed a kiss to his cheek. It was quick and soft, but it meant the world to Tony. They finally grasped the idea they were more than friends, but there was still a lot more to overcome.

Tony grabbed her hand from his face and intertwined their fingers.

"Is this what you want? Am I what you want Ziva David?" Tony asked the "Big" question, because he knew she admitted to having deep feelings for him. This was going to be the last thing of the evening, because even though there was a lot of work to come between the two of them he needed to know if she really wanted to start something.

Ziva looked at him and nodded, she was rendered speechless. Her big speech was all she could say because Tony being here when she needed him answered all her questions. She just kept looking into his eyes.

Tony took their intertwined fingers and ran his knuckles against her face that was red from crying. He then cupped her face and kissed her forehead and said "Okay, it's been a long night come here."

Tony placed her head on his shoulder and kept rubbing her face with his hand, up and down slowly and eventually playing with her hair. He kept whispering, "I'm here, nothing is going to happen, we will be okay." As she drifted to sleep and everything he told her, he truly believed that everything would be okay.

Tony knew she was pushed past her limits today and she needed to sleep. It was nearly two am by this point, and after soothing her for 30 minutes he looked at the clock and saw that it was 2:30. She had fallen asleep and the face of an angel was lying beside him. He could not dare to move her, so he just let her be, soon enough after he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Since I was so late in updating chapter 4... here is chapter 5 tonight also! I still am planning on 3 chapters for this week, as long as I am able to take my ideas from my brain to the computer and work it all out! **

**Please read/comment/follow/review! I would appreciate some feedback it would really help the story!**

**THANKS**

**-NCISfanatic9**

* * *

Tony awoke to the smell of pancakes. He sheepishly rubbed his eyes and walked into the kitchen and saw a startling sight.

Ziva was parading around the kitchen with wet hair. She had a fresh glow on her face, and was in his t-shirt.

"You're awake."

"I see you made yourself right at home, Ms. David." Tony said as he entered the kitchen.

"I did, and thanks for the boxers and t-shirt. I had some mascara on my shirt and I didn't want to wear it.

"Ziva did you mean what you said to me?"

"I did, I do not take back a word I said."

"Rule 12 though, we still haven't broken a rule." Tony said treading lightly.

"Tony we are jobless, there is no rule 12 anymore." She said as she walked up to him. She pinned Tony against the counter and grabbed is face.

"I do not take back a word and right now I am about to listen to my heart. Excuse me, but I am about to kiss you."

Ziva placed a sweet small kiss on his lips. This was a huge shock to him, because he had wanted to do this many times, and she was the first to initiate.

"You like that Tony? IF you behave, you might get more." Ziva said putting a grin on her face.

"Well what does this mean?" tony asked a little confused.

"I think after your confession of loving me, it means I am your girlfriend." Ziva stated just as simply as if they were talking in the office. Tony was shocked at how normal her comment seemed to be and how it just flowed out her mouth.

"Is that your interpretation of what I said last night, Ms. David?" Tony smirked.

"Well it is the truth." Ziva smiled as she flipped the pancakes.

"Ms. David, I am glad the fact that I love you is no longer a secret." Tony said.

Ziva stopped and looked at him. What did he just do wrong?

"Tony, that is the first time you have admitted it to me." Ziva said as she smiled but tony could hear the little bit of worry in her voice.

"Well... yes you are correct. I love you Ziva David, and I intended with everything in my being I will prove it to you." Tony said and stated it like a fact. Because it was a fact and he did intend on proving it to her one way or another. After all these years the two had finally made some progress and he was sure he was not going to let her go.

"Tony you have already proved it to me, I do not need reassurance." Ziva replied as she smiled and looked down at the ground. She knew he did love her, after all the times he had tried to save her and do heroic deeds for her she knew it.

"Well Ms. David, i think that you feel the same way about me."

"I do, although I am not ready t say it yet. Give me time." She said and he tucked her hair back behind her ear.

She turned around and walked to the stove to flip the pancakes.

Tony stayed leaning against the kitchen counter. Had he really just heard Ziva refer to herself as his "girlfriend." Not that he was complaining, but he figured it was going to take weeks for him to call her that. He rubbed his hand through his hair and just laughed, he truly had an eventful night last night.

Ziva heard the laughter and turned around to face him. "What is so funny?" she asked as her curiosity was getting the best of her.

Tony just looked at her and crossed his arms. He let out another laugh, looking at the sight of Ziva David cooking pancakes in Tony's kitchen, in his boxer's and his old Ohio State T-shirt. He then realized that she had only stayed here once and she had not borrowed clothes nor did Tony show her where they are. This mean she went snooping through his draws looking for things, not that he minded, but in his boxer draw was the box of movie tickets and letters from Tony's mom for instructions in moments of life when he needed them. She had written them the last few months she had been alive knowing full well that Senior would lack the proper guidance for Tony at points, and these notes would hopefully help. Tony wondered if she had picked up the box, because it had her locket in it also. Tony had only ever opened one letter, and it was right after he had broken up with Jeanne. Dealing with Jeanne and his mother was too much, so he put the letters back and had not touched them since. Tony got lost in his thoughts and ZIva was getting self-conscious.

'Tony!" Ziva said, almost as if she were embarrassed. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, no!" Tony said as this embarrassed Ziva was something he found rather cute. "I was just happily laughing at the sight I see before my two eyes. I really do like those boxers on you. You look cute and carefree. I like this whole, barefoot and cooking in my kitchen thing. I could get used to it" Tony said and smiled. He could enjoy having her here.

"Oh." Ziva flushed, she had never been in such a domestic scene with a man, and this was the first time. She knew wearing his clothes might be a big step, but she didn't really mind. He had lent her his jacket numerous times, and the fact her shirt did have mascara all over it was true. So she figured it was the only solution, and if it was too fast, she was glad it was him. Ziva was relieved when he called her cute, that he liked having her here, wearing his clothes, and cooking for him.

"Continue the pancakes Zee-Vah, or you are going to burn the place down. I will make us some coffee." Tony said as he smiled at her and pulled the grinder out for the beans.

This was a whole new setting for him- having a girl cooking in his kitchen, he was not used to it, but he could get used to having Ziva here all the time.

Ziva finished the pancakes and cut some fruit. Tony made the coffee and set two barstools ready so they could eat. Ziva gave him a large stack of pancakes and he looked at her.

"Ziva- that is a lot of pancakes!" Tony said and smiled.

"Tony, you eat like college boy, that's why I made so many. Now don't make a big mess that I have to clean up."

"okay, Ziva." Tony said and put some syrup on his pancakes.

It was silent for a couple minutes and the two were just eating. This reminded Tony of something and so he started talking.

"So, this reminds me of this one time at boarding school when we were eating pancakes in the mess hall..."

Tony gasped and then chuckled. Ziva had just shoved a forkful of her pancakes in his mouth

Tony said with a mouthful "What was that for?"

Ziva laughed and said " I was enjoying watching you eat that large stack of pancakes, and then you started talking and it made you less cute. So I shoved some in your mouth to make you cute again" she said as she laughed.

Tony looked at Ziva with a confused look on his face.

Ziva shrugged her shoulders and smiled sheepishly. Tony sat back in his chair and looked at her. He knew she was hiding something.

"What is it Tony?" Ziva said as she knew he wanted to ask something.

"You're hiding something, I know it, I see that look in your eyes." Tony said as he took another bite of his food.

"it's well… I just, like watching you eat. It's entertaining and you're always so hungry, I just think you look adorable…. I always have. You make funny faces when the food is good, and sometimes you smile after you finish a meal, and especially when you eat a burger, you always get so excited. It's just.. I don't know, I enjoy watching you enjoy the little things in life." Ziva said and looked down at the table. She really did enjoy watching him and she really did not ever admit things like this to men so she did not know how to say it.

Tony suddenly got a huge grin on his face because this meant she had been watching him in moments of the day, just like he loved it when she tried to work her computer. Tony took his hand and placed it on top of hers and rubbed her thumb.

Tony smiled at her as she looked back up "So… the day is young, what are we going to do today?"

"I don't know yet…. But I need to go to my place and get some clothes." Ziva said and looked at him.

"I agree, and maybe we can go out tonight. I have something in mind I think you will enjoy." Tony said and smiled and started clearing the plates.

"Tony did you just ask me on a date?" ziva asked as he started putting the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Ziva, I would think so, you are the one who referred to yourself as my girlfriend earlier." Tony said and looked at Ziva in a perplexed manner.

"Well, I mean, I think that's what I am, it is what I want to be." Ziva said and blushed. Truth be told, it was all she wanted in this time, and he was glad she had said it.

"Well, yes, Girlfriend, I would like to take you on a date tonight." Tony said as he closed the dishwasher.

Ziva walked up to him and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"I am looking forward to it, boyfriend." Ziva said and poured herself some more coffee.

Tony smiled as he stood there. He really enjoyed this morning, it was the first morning in forever he remembered that he actually enjoyed the morning He enjoyed having Ziva at his house, he enjoyed her in the morning cooking for him, and he enjoyed her wearing his clothes. He especially enjoyed her calling herself his "girlfriend" and he chuckled at the fact that things were only going to get better from here.


	6. Chapter 6

**AHH I promised 3 updates this week and I have been working on them! I had two typed all ready to go for wednesday and friday, but then something happened and I did not like the way I have worded and told the story. Therefore I had some major writers block, and had to figure out a better way to tell the story and this is launching into some other aspects of the story for what I have ahead in store. **

**PLEASE let me know what you think, what can be done better, and anything else. I am writing this to help through my hiatus feels and I really want to know what you think! **

**I am halfway done with the second update for this week, which I hope to have posted either tonight or early tomorrow morning.**

**I am going away for a week and have flights all afternoon tomorrow so I hope I can just WRITE away! I am going to have internet so I will hopefully update once/twice next week!**

**THANKS :)**

**-NCISfanatic8**

* * *

As Ziva sat and was finishing her second cup of coffee. She noticed Tony was watching her as he continued to sit at the barstool and look at his coffee.

"What are you thinking about over there?" Ziva said as she casually cocked her head to the side and looked at him.

"Well.. I was just thinking that you went through my boxer drawer, which means that you probably saw the box of movies tickets, and letters…." Tony said, almost in a whisper because he had never shared this box with anyone.

"Yes , I did. I noticed it was a woman's handwriting, if they are letters from Jeanne…"Ziva said and started to look down at the ground. "I am not sure I want know why you still have them or why they are even written. I will respect your privacy on some matters…but I…"

Tony stood up and walked over to her, he took his finger to her chin and tried to get her to look up but she still continued to look at the ground.

"but I.." Ziva stammered again.

"Zee-vah Daviiiidd… Do you really think after all these years I would still have something from her? They are, actually, well.. those letters were written by my mother" Tony said as he cupped her face. "Those letters are written for moments in my life when a mothers advice is necessary, and she wrote them before she died because she knew better than anyone how Senior would lack parental guidance. I just never could get over my mother, so I never read any of them."

"Tony.. I am sorry, I did not mean to assume, but when you see things like that, it is hard not too." Ziva said and shrugged her shoulders. "I was not going to say anything about the letters, but you brought it up, so I stated what I thought."

Tony looked straight into her eyes for a couple seconds. He saw that she was searching for an answer, and how she wished she did not hurt him somehow, but she just did not know how to say the words. Tony kept looking at her and Ziva started talking again.

"I am not going to force you to read the letters but I think that…"

Ziva was suddenly interrupted as she felt Tony's lips being placed on hers for the first time. Ziva was a little irritated at first, she wanted to finish her statement. Ziva put her hands in fists and let them down by her sides.

"Tony I…" Ziva breathed for a second as Tony stopped kissing her.

"Ziva, I am giving you the first real kiss I have wanted to give you for, years. And you want me to stop? I do not care if you go all ninja on me, right now my lips are going back to yours so you better shut up."

That statement made Ziva look at him in awe. He cupped her face again and started to kiss her. It was nothing over the top, but it was a kiss that was so full of passion that when they were finally finished Ziva stood there speechless.

"Man!" tony said and laughed as he rubbed his hands against her cheek. Ziva shifted and suddenly became very self-conscious.

"Tony… I am not that bad of a kisser." Ziva said as she gave him a piercing look.

"No, Ziva, it's not that at all. I have been wanting to do that for 8 years and you finally let me." Tony said as he smirked and shrugged his shoulder.

"Well I promise I am worth the wait" Ziva said and rubbed her finger against his chin.

"Tony those letters, they are things you should probably read. There are so many moments in my life where I wish i could console my own mother for advice, but I cannot. You truly cannot console your mother either, but at least she can give you some of her insight. These past couple months, so many moments I have needed my mother and I know you have wanted yours in moments too. its been a rough couple months, hell a couple years.I know the feeling, and when you are ready... we can read them together." Ziva said and looked at tony.

"I have never heard you talk about wanting to talk to your mother. I wish, Ziva I wish there was something I could do." Tony said. Tony reached for her hand. She was such a strong independent woman, and Tony figured she had come to terms with her mothers death. This was almost a shock to Tony because not being able to talk to your mother is painful and if anyone knows that it was him.

"There are so many moments Tony, I think about her all the time. I wonder what kind of thoughts she would have about the woman I have become. What would she tell me about my father over the past years. What she would have done about my love life. I remember when I was about 7 she told me she could not wait till I got married and blessed her with grandchildren. I just miss her guidance." Ziva said and Tony pulled her into a huge embrace.

"My Ziva, I know the feeling. Your Mother would be proud of who you have become because she rasied you and you are a wonderful person. She may have known what your father is like, but she loved you and cared for you. Do not think she would be displeased with you, because even Eli admired the woman you are today. If it weren't for the way your life had panned out, you wouldn't be here, right now with me." Tony said as he pushed her dark barrel of curls behind her ears.

"Tony how is it you always know exactly what to say to me?" Ziva said and gazed into his eyes.

"I have been there about wanting my mother, and you... you just do these things in my stomach I have never really felt before. It's always you." Tony said and kissed her forehead. "I will read the letters soon... I'm just not ready yet."

"So..." Ziva said as she started to turn to the bedroom. "We have no jobs and no plans today. So I am going to go shower, and you will think of something we can do today. And we can go out and be a normal couple. We will have to stop by my apartment to let me get some clothes for the next couple days... because yes I am inviting myself over to stay." Ziva said as she took off his boxers, turned around. The t-shirt she was wearing of his barely covered her rear, and right as she was about to say something she closed the bathroom door.

"oh my god." Tony said, he realized Ziva was taunting him. He knew what at, but she was going to have to did not want to mess this up with her because he wanted to be the one to give her the life her mother dreamed for her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the second update for this week :) I have a nice idea brewing in my head, but I am trying to make all the details work out before I type it and include it in the story! So it's fluff for now, but some Tiva fluff is never a bad thing during hiatus! **

**Please, please, please, please review,favorite,follow and share! Let me know what you think, I really appreciate it! Hopefully we will have one more between now-3 pm (EST) tomorrow! **

**THANKS :)**

**-NCISfanatic8**

* * *

Ziva showered and got back into her pants from the previous evening, but kept his shirt on. Tony jumped in the shower next and she sat on his couch. The bathroom door was closed and curiosity was getting the best of her. Ziva got up and slowly and quietly walked into the bedroom. She found the boxer drawer again and pulled out the box. She noticed the letters were grouped into two bundles. She picked up the first set and noticed the letters were tied together with twine. She took the twine into her fingers and went to the front in nice handwriting she noticed "To my beloved son, instructions fro life in moments where you miss me. I am always with you when you need me. Take care, Anth, I am always with you. Love, Mama." Ziva then found another set of letters and wen she read the front she gasped. "To the woman Anth, who has stolen your heart. These letters are for her. Do not sneak and read them, I will know when you do. Just like those kitkats you had hidden in the floorboard of your room, where I know you will hide your playboys one day too. Mama just knows these things. Give these letters to her when you are ready and let me talk to her woman on woman. She will need to read these alone son, and don't stalk behind the door. I know your tricks. She will share with you when she is ready. i love you, Anth. and then the next words on the next line said "To Her: You've captured his heart. This means you are special. These are for you, I do not know you, but I love you and thank you for taking care of him."

Ziva heard the shower turn off. she put the letters back and closed the drawer. She raced back to the couch and sat down. She pulled a magazine Tony had on his coffee table and started to pretend to be interested. As she sat there trying to be preoccupied while he finished, she only wished she was the "Her" Mrs. DiNozzo wanted fro her son, and she wished tony would give her the letters one day. Ziva found comfort in the fact that he had never given these letters to Wendy or Jeanne,

"Alright Ms. David, are you ready to go?" Tony said as he grabbed his wallet and put it in his back pocket and reached for his keys.

"Your keys are on your nightstand next to your weapon." Ziva said and gathered her things.

"What would I do without you?" Tony smiled and turned on his heel to fetch his keys.

"You will never find out!" Ziva smirked and walked to the door.

Tony and Ziva made their way down to his car and drove to her apartment. They parked and walked upstairs to her residence. Ziva unlocked the door and took his hand and led him into her apartment. They stood in her doorway and Ziva placed a small, sweet kiss on his lips.

"I will never get tired of that." She said as she turned around and walked into her bedroom.

Tony was still in shock she was his girlfriend, and he knew he never wanted to get tired of her kissing him as sweetly as she did. Tony sat on her couch and it finally hit him that he had slept upright, the crick in his neck was proof of it too. Ziva walked out of her bedroom with a small bag and noticed Tony rolling his head around and his eyes closed.

Ziva laughed... "Your neck is bothering you, I can tell. As much as you enjoyed holding me last night your neck and the couch messed your back and neck up. Here is some aspirin and let me get you some water."

Tony thought to himself how lucky he was she knew him so well. He was waiting for her in the living room and realized, she was staying over for a couple days and he only had a twin size bed. "Oh, crap." Tony said as she walked in with some water.

"What is oh crap?" Ziva asked as she handed him the pills and water.

"Well I just realized you're staying over for a while and I have a small bed... So we are going shopping for a new mattress first. The rest can wait till after, does that sound okay with you?" Tony asked as he was a little embarrassed, he really did not think this whole thing through.

"Ahhh, yes that is a good idea. I can't quite fit two people on tiny mattress and you roll around, so I would end up on the floor."

"Just because that has happened the two times we have shared a double bed doesn't mean it happens all the time." Tony said as he grabbed the bag from her hand and took her hand in the other.

They walked down to the car and drove to a furniture store. Tony parked the car and then got out and walked to Zivas side. He opened the door and gave her his hand. They walked into the store and headed back towards the mattresses.

Ziva really could not believe her and tony were holding hands shopping for a mattress. Sometimes life truly shocked her and Tony's words were ringing in her ear. Her mother would be proud because she knew tony loved her, and they were in this for the long haul.

Ziva smiled and then took her hand out of Tony's. Tony looked at her.

"We both have to like this mattress, we need to test by ourselves, then compare the other's favorites." Ziva said and Tony grinned.

"Alright Ms. David, but you're going to love my choice." Tony grinned.

" No, we are going to go with the choice that I pick." Ziva said, taunting him back.

"Challenge accepted, who ever looses though, gets to put the bed frame together. The other, will get to sit and watch, and have mocking rights for the next 24 hours." Tony said.

"I like this challegne, but you're going to be putting the bed together" Ziva said and winked at him.

Wow, Ziva winked at him and ohhh the things it did to him inside. He had never quite had feelings for someone like this before, but he was glad that it was Ziva who gave them to him.

Ziva was laying on a mattress and a pout hit her face. Tony was a couple mattresses down and laughed at her. She kept trying another, and a pout hit her face again. Tony laughed and Ziva stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hello welcome to our store. Can I help you two with something today.?" The worker in a blue polo and khakis said.

"Uhm... yes, I think so. I am looking for a new mattress. My, uhm, friend over there is searching for me too but she isn't having any luck." Tony said and grinned at her. Ziva was further away now, and Tony was thankful someone had offered to help him. He really wanted to watch Ziva try and put a frame together. IT was giving him so much entertainment in his mind he had to see her really try and do it.

"Okay, well is this bed just for you? Or do you have a lady friend whom will be sharing with? My name is Timothy. We get this situated." The worker said and stuck out his hand.

"Well thanks, Timothy. This will be for myself. And I am Anthony, but call me Tony." Tony said and laughed as he stuck out his hand.

"I dont mean to laugh at you, but my partner's name is Timothy and you remind me a bit of him." Tony said as he laughed again.

"Well, he must be a great man. How long have you two been together?" Timothy asked.

"OH nooo... partners as in work, I am a federal agent and work for NCIS. Timothy was my partner at work. That lady over yonder is my partner, as in girlfriend." Tony said and pointed to Ziva. "Her name is Ziva, and we are having a challenge as to who will pick out the mattress. The looser has to put the bedframe together."

"ahh, young love I see. Well how do you tend to like your mattress." Tim asked

"Slightly firm, but soft enough to not make my back hurt. She tends to like them firm, she sleeps well at the hotels we have shared before. I'm new to cohabitation in a bed, so I am not sure how to accomadate both of us."

"You two sound like every other couple that walks in here. Dont worry though, we will find you two something."

Ziva had chosen two, and Tony and Tim had chosen two themselves. Ziva walked over and saw the two men talking. She walked over to the men and Tim looked at her.

"You must be the Ziva Tony was telling me all about. I am Timothy, and we are going to make sure one of you wins the bet."

"Well, yes I am Ziva. Our partners name was Timothy, how ironic." Ziva said and smiled. "I chose two Tony, go tell me what you think. Then we can try out your choices." Ziva said and wrapped her arm around Tony's.

They walked to Ziva's first pick and tony laid down. He patted on the mattress and told Ziva to lay down next to him. Ziva obeyed and laid next to him.

Tony laughed as she got in the bed and it sunk, she knew he liked them a little softer. He loved how well she got him.

"Well i like it so far Ziva." Tony said.

"Roll around from side to side though, you move a lot in your sleep. it might bounce the whole mattress too much."Ziva said.

"Timothy, agrees with me. I can tell by his smile."

Tony started to turn from side to side and Ziva laughed as she bounced a little too much.

"Well Ziva first choice was good, but I'll for sure bounce you off this bed and you'll end up on the floor like Paris and Berlin!" Tony said as he helped her off the bed.

Timothy laughed. "You two must have been going out a while, you act like an older married couple. It's nice to see true love still exists in this world."

Tony laughed. "Tim, we have been going out maybe 24 hours actually."

"You could have fooled me!" Tim said

ZIva laughed they were always mistaken for a couple and this was the first time that they were mistaken for one and actually were a couple.

"We have been good friends for years, thought." Ziva interjected. "We have known each other for about 10 years."

"Well what took you so long, Tony. She seems to be a catch!" Tim said.

"Uhm, our boss has a rule about dating someone on the same team. But since we quit yesterday, we are in it together now."

"Well you fooled me, but I bet the feelings had been there for a while." Tim said as Ziva laid down on her second choice. She chuckled.

"I think that they were, our boss even figured but she's a little stubborn." Tony said as he laid down next to her.

"Well I like this one." tony said, but Ziva snuggled into his side and the mattress dipped down in the middle making it hard to turn to the side.

"We can't really snuggle and them move when there is a big hole from our combined weight in the middle." Ziva said and stood up. "Onto your choices, if they fail I have another one up my sleeve still."

"You two are very competitive I assume? Tim said as they walked t Ton'y's first pick.

Ziva laid down first and smiled.

"A little on the firmer side, the way I like it. How cute tony, you would give up soft for me." Ziva said and Tony laughed.

"only in your dreams sweet checks." And tony laid down next to her.

Ziva tossed and turned, snuggled into him and was pleased with this choice. Suddenly Ziva felt the mattress get a little softer.

"What? How did that happen?" Ziva said and she noticed tony had a remote in his hand.

"This mattress has a remote and we can change the firmness or make it softer by the touch of the button. It pleases both of our preferences and we can take turns." Tony said as Ziva smiled. She then shrugged her shoulders as she realized she just lost the bet.

"Looks like I am going to be putting that bed frame together after all!" ZIva said as she admitted defeat. Tony laughed and so did Timothy.

The three then proceeded to the bed frames to choose one for the mattress. When the tony had chosen one that matched his bedroom set, they walked over the computer to make the payment. Once they settled everything, Tim told them the mattress and frame would be delivered tonight around 6. They said their goodbyes and walked out hand in hand. Tony had a dinner planned on the water, nothing too fancy, but something a normal couple would do and he hope she would enjoy it. He was looking forward to it, and especially after to watching her try and put furniture together.


	8. Chapter 8

**SO I HAVE BEEN MIA FOR A WEEK... I was in California. SORRY! I have a longer post for chapter 8 and will be home all week to write :) this isn't too eventful, but I just felt like I needed to write it. I am in the middle of chapter 9 which will be posted tomorrow night. Thanks for reading!**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**NCISfanatic8**

* * *

Tony and Ziva were in the car for about fifteen minutes when Ziva asked "Where are we going for dinner?"

Tony replied: "A small little seafood restaurant on the Potomac that I know, nothing fancy, totally casually, but really good, and the sunset is amazing. I thought it would be nice."

Ziva squeezed his right hand as his left was on the steering wheel and replied: "As long as I am with you, all seems to be right in this world."

Tony squeezed her hand back and the rest of the car ride was silent. Tony was still getting used to Ziva being his "girlfriend." He knew that "girlfriend" was a loose term because he knew that things with Ziva were serious, and if they didn't work out he would be single for the rest of his life. Tony knew though he would do everything in his power to make sure that they did workout because after everything they had already been through as friends, there was not much more the two could go through as a couple that would tear them apart. He was thankful that it had taken this long to become something, special, because it meant that the two could withstand almost anything.

Tony made a slight right onto the upcoming road and then pulled into the parking lot. Tony parked the car and got out of the car and opened the door for Ziva. As she got out of the car, Tony took his hand and gently stroked her face. He was still astonished about how the past 36 hours had gone, but he would not have changed any minute of it. As he stroked her face, he smiled and tucked a piece of her hair behind her face. Ziva smiled and caught his hand as he tucked it behind her ear.

"What are you thinking?" she said as she smiled.

"just about how the past 36 hours have gone, and how much my life has changed." Tony replied and looked to the ground.

"Tony… what do you mean? She replied.

"Well Ms. David, I am ever so grateful to have you as my girlfriend, but I feel so empty without my NCIS badge and being a federal agent. I lost a piece of who I am, and without that piece, I am not sure I am the same man. I am not sure I am the same man whom you fell in love with." Tony said.

"Dinozzo, you are the same man with the badge or without the badge. If you were a federal agent it would only be a plus in my book. It's only been a short time since we turned in our badges, something we did to protect family. We have to enjoy this moment for now because you never know what tomorrow will bring, and that means we do not know what Gibbs and Parsons and NCIS are up too. We can get our jobs back soon, or it could be months. But no matter what happens, I am here for you, and I am not going anywhere." Ziva said and kissed his cheek.

Tony just took a moment to reel in what Ziva had said. It had only been less than 36 hours since their badges had been turned in. the truth was, he was missing a piece of himself, but he also realized Ziva was right. Tony was also grateful that she was there to comfort him. Tony had been there so many times for her and for Ziva to be comforted that no one had noticed he needed little bits of comfort himself, and for Ziva to be there when he needed her the most, he was thankful.

Tony smiled and squeezed her hand and simply stated "Lets go before it gets crowded."

The two walked hand in hand to the hostess stand.

There was a young woman, about mid thirties, beach blonde hair, behind the stand and smiled and looked at Tony.

"TONY! It's been a while since we have seen you around here. Would you like the usual seat with the water front view? We will have your beer and scallops at your table in ten!" She smiled and then just looked at him

"Is this.. your date?" the Woman replied looking a little shocked with the fact he had a date with him here. This was unusual for Tony and the hostess knew she must be someone special.

Ziva felt a little bit of jealousy run through her. The hostess was in her mid-thirties, blond hair that was done with beach curls, tanned olive skin, and she was wearing jean shorts and a pink t-shirt that read "Waterman's" on the front. The woman proceeded to step out front of the stand and reached her arm out to hug Tony. It was an awkward hug because Tony's hand was still in Ziva's and when the woman hugged Tony Ziva's eyes looked more focused and she gripped Tony's hand even harder. The hug was quick- something like old friends would do. Tony looked at Ziva and saw her jealousy and chuckled.

"Ha… Dani Williams I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Ziva David. Ziva, Dani and Dani Ziva." Tony said.

"Nice to meet you Dani!" Ziva said a little surprised.

"Ziva, I have known Dani for about 8 years. Her husband, Mark, was a buddy of mine when I worked with the Baltimore PD. He was narcotics, so we didn't get to hangout too much. But then I transferred to NCIS and we were able to hangout a little more. Mark retired from police 5 years ago and opened this place. I eat here as much as I can ,the best seafood in town." Tony said and was going to continue until the pitter patter of little feet was heard.

Ziva felt a little embarrassed that she was jealous, but Tony just let it go.

"So how do you two meet?" dani asked as she started to grab some drink menus for the two.

"Ahhh, well Ziva….." Tony started when coming behind Tony was a man's voice pretending to be an announcer…

"Twenty seconds left in the fourth quarter…. DiNozzo and Franks are here to win this NCAA title for Ohio State. This would be 3 in the past 4 years, and if Ohio states wins this it will be all four years for Dinozzo and Franks! Franks with the ball… he's making his way, but Miami has a man on him. Franks passes the ball to open man Dinozzo… will he shoot with four seconds left? He shoots… HE SCORES! Dinozzo scores a three pointer and there is the final buzzer. Ladies and Gentleman Ohio State wins the NCAA tournament four years in a row, what a great final moment for the team's top scorer Anthony Dinozzo." Mark said as he came and hugged his friend..

"Ah, Mark, good old buddy. You know you don't have to annunciate that every time you see me. It was a long time ago. But hey man, it's so good to see you. I have been meaning to come out here and say hello, but with everything that's happened from the last time I called you, it went even more haywire. " Tony said and he felt Ziva move a little closer to his side.

Mark realized Tony had a woman next to him and elbowed him in his side.

"Dude, WHO is this?" Mark said "you never bring women here to meet us. You're always so embarrassed I tell your basketball stories, but you were one of the top players in the NCAA your four years and I…. "

"Mark, slow down. Ziva does not need to hear you talk about me, she hears it enough…" Tony interrupted him.

"Oh, my, god man… after all these years you finally bring the Israeli female fatalle to meet us. You finally grew the balls to admit your feelings for her!" Mark said as he hugged his friend again.

Mark turned and faced Ziva.

"Ziva David, I am Mark Williams. Former Baltimore PD and friend of this ham for the past 20 years. It is a complete honor to finally meet you, the Israeli this man talks about for almost the past 10 years. Dani and I have been dying to meet you and we have been trying to get him to bring you here for years. I am so glad to have finally met the woman from all his stories. And my aren't you as beautiful as he said you are!" Mark said as he shook Ziva's hand.

Dani came up behind her husband and rubbed his back.

"Mark, you're going to scare the poor woman… but Ziva" she said as she faced Ziva, "We are so glad to have finally meet you." Dani said and smiled.

Ziva smiled and then looked at Tony. "You have been talking to them about me for years, huh? Well, I might need to hear all these stories one day, DiNozzo."

Tony was a little embarrassed. Truth be told, this place, and Mark & Dani were one his biggest secrets he kept from the team. He didn't seem the couple much, but Mark and Tony go way back. This was a home away from home for Tony, and Mark and Dani were a couple that Tony loved so dearly, that they were the reason he still believed in love after everything Tony had gone through. Waterman's is a small restaurant and is well known. Tony in the bullpen has heard McGee talk about going before, but Tony would keep quiet and just say "sounds like a good place." Mark was his confidant on many things in life, and the number one was probably Ziva. This was a big step for Tony to take Ziva here and meet these people, and he was glad he did.

"Well let me get you seated. We will have time to talk later!" Dani said as she nugged Mark back towards the kitchen.

Mark started walking backwards and said "Dude, I'll get your beer and scallops per usual, but I'll double it for the pretty lady. Don't even think about ordering, I know what you two want. And dinner is on the house tonight, no arguing over that!"

Tony smiled "Alright, Mark… you win this time!" Tony looked down at Ziva who had a huge smile on her face.

Ziva was glad tony had some people in his life like this, and a place he could go. She understood how hard a life an NCIS agent, especially on Team Gibbs, could be and everyone needed their own escape. She was also glad that Mark and Dani knew about her without even meeting her. This meant the past 8 years he had talked about her, and she loved the feeling it gave her.

"What are you thinking about?" Tony asked Ziva as they sat down at the table.

"I am just thankful you decided to share your 'hideout' with me. Obviously they know who I am, and know you well.. and this is special to you. I am glad you decided to share it with me. " Ziva said as Tony just looked at her and smiled. Ziva smiled back and Tony could tell there was more to that statement than she had said.

"Okay, Ms. David, finish what you need to say. Let me hear it!" Tony said as he put his hands on his head and sat back in his chair.

Ziva giggled lightly and said "Well after what I heard about your final basketball game it makes me wonder. You never talk about those days and playing… but from what it sounds like you were a good player, and I mean really good. I just wonder many more stories… what you were like back then."

Tony laughed and put his hand to rest on hers.

"I was a good player, one of the best in the NCAA the four years I played for Ohio State. I talk about myself enough that I don't need talk about my basketball days. They are long gone, but I do miss them." He said.

Ziva rubbed her thumb on his hand, something kept tony from wanting to talk about basketball and she didn't want to push it. She loved hearing about his final game, and smiled about that.

All of a sudden, behind the corner the pitter patter of feet were heard.

"UNCLE TONY!" a little girl ran around the bend.

"SARAH!" Tony replied and released Ziva's hand. He got down on one knee and opened his arms wide.

"UNC TONY!" The little 6 year old said.

"Sarah… are you going to school yet, because Unc needs to tell all those boys to stay away from you!" Tony said as he hugged the young girl.

"No Unc, I am not in school till September. I don't like boys, they gots cooooties." Sarah said.

The next thing that happened between the two was an intricate handshake. As they finished Dani said

"Anth, she has been talking about you for so long. I am glad you were able to stop by. She has missed you and talked about the handshake nonstop since the last time you were here. Obviously Mark missed you too. We will have to catch up eventually soon!"

"Sarah, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Ziva David." Tony said as Sarah ran and hugged Ziva.

Sarah smiled and backed up from the hug "Oh Uncle Tony, that's ZEEEEVAH, the ZEEEVAH you worked with. What about rule #12? What about the big Gibbs man? What did he say? He allow it?" Sarah said and Ziva just laughed.

"Well, Sarah, Gibbs… uhm, well Gibbs is Gibbs. Do you still have the toy he made you?" tony asked her.

"Yeah I do, but it's at home in the toy chest he made me. I will let you enjoy your date with ZEEEEEEVAH. I'm so happy for you. Mommy and Daddy will love this. It's about time you dated her." Sarah looked at Ziva "He can be a real nut case, and he snores, and he doesn't like artichokes, even when mom cooks them. So if you cook for him, don't put artichokes in them. He also loves to color, and he even loves to color princesses with me. He plays dress up too… I have pictures with him in Tiaras. He doesn't like to talk about the Wicked witch of the West, and any time Gibbs calls he has to leave, no questions asked. The wicked witch doesn't call him anymore, but don't mention her name.. Uhm….. his favorite color is blue because it matches his eyes. And he never wears suits here, so don't let him wear them here because he will ruin them. He is my favorite uncle, so take care of him or I will send the fairies after you!" Sarah said as she ran off.

"well, I have some other people to seat, you two have a great dinner. Catch me before you leave!" Dani said as she walked off.

"Sarah is very very fond of you, and seems to know you better than I do." Ziva said and smiled.

Ziva really was seeing a whole new side to tony, and especially through the eyes of a little girl. Tony obviously adored this child, and she knew about his fear of children. Ziva's mind drifted to children of their own one day and how he would act around them, and she knew it would be even better than the interaction she had seen between Tony and Emma. Ziva took a look around. This was a casual restaurant on the Potomac. Tony was in jeans and an ohio state sweat shirt, and Ziva was in black running tights and Tony's NCIS work out shirt. It was a "homey" feeling and Ziva was thankful he brought her here.

"Ziva, what they said about you- I have talked about the whole team, I never said anything bad…."Tony said as he started to talk.

"Tony, I love seeing you interact with these people outside of work, everyone needs their escape. I am just glad you have trusted me to show me yours. They are lovely people, and Sarah is as cute as a knob!" Ziva said.

"Cute as a button, sweet checks, but close enough!" Tony said.

Mark brought them their beers and scallops. The two enjoyed their appetizers in silence, and tony was deep in thought.

This is his first real date with Ziva, and she has been introduced to this secret of his. He loves that he can share this with her. As much as a romatic as tony was, most of the time his game was all just to win over the heart of the girl. Tony did not need to win Ziva's heart, and the route of a relationship with her is new territory for him. This may not be a five star restaurant, and she may not be all dolled up, but this was a personal place to Tony. Taking Ziva here was a huge step for him, and it felt like home to him. This is the exact kind of thing he wanted one day with a woman. The kind of relationship where she was in running tights and his old sweatshirt, and that was sexy to him. Tony was so in love with Ziva and he knew he was not going to ever.

Their dinner was served, and it was a great meal. Ziva smiled as she watched Tony down his food. She loved to watch him eat.

They ate and then said their goodbyes, and had plans to go over to Mark's house the following week for drinks and dinner.

Tony and Ziva got in car and headed back to Tony's apartment.

When they parked his car and walked on the sidewalk they saw the car with the mattress and bed frame.

Tony laughed and said.. "Ziva I get to see you put together this frame. I can't wait to watch!"

Ziva said "If I do it with no help, I get a great reward."

"And what may that be?"

"I get to stay over tonight in the same bed as you, and not sleep on the couch."

"Well Ms. David, challenge accepted. I would never want you to sleep alone. Let's go get this thing started!"

Ziva smiled and kissed him on lips and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Anthony Dinozzo, I am thankful for you." Ziva said and Tony looked at her.

"Ahhh…. Ziva, as I am you." Tony replied.

They walked up to his apartment, ready to start the challenge of putting the frame together. Tony loved being this, domestic, with Ziva and he can not wait or many more summer days like this.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is Chapter 9. It is a little bit on the longer side, I have some busy days coming up until Sunday and am not sure if I will get time to update, although I hope I will. Please review and comment on what you like, what you don't like, any ideas... I take it all into consideration. Some things are going to happen in the next couple chapters, and there is going to be a time jump coming up in about 5-6 chapters after this. I am not sure how long I am going to make this, but maybe throughout the entire hiatus if enough people like the story. Thanks for taking time to read my story!**

**-NCISfanatic8 :)**

* * *

The two walked to the elevators and then proceeded to Tony's apartment.

Tony had Ziva's bag of her belongings in one hand, and her hand in the other. Ziva loved that Tony was such a gentleman to her, constantly opening doors, carrying her bag, smiling at her and just making her feel special all the time. Ziva really enjoyed the fact that even though the two were progressing into new territory in their relationship things between the two still felt normal. She still viewed Tony the same way she did before she admitted to feelings for him and the fact nothing shifted and changed too quickly was a huge sigh of relief for Ziva. She had been through too much in her short life, and change was something she feared. That is why it took so long for her to admit to loving Tony, but she was grateful that when she did tell him not much changed in the way they talked and communicated with one another. They were both still the same flirty, competitive, busy bee, and normal people towards each other. Even though a relationship had been initiated the way they treated each other remained the same. Ziva also had seen how Tony had treated women he had dated and how he interacted with them.

Part of Ziva wanted the classic, romantic man straight of the movies Tony, but she also knew the real man that Tony could be. She had encountered this man multiple times and his loyalty to a case on some of their many late nights in the bullpen. She knew how committed he became on cases and even though he joked his way through almost all cases, he put everything in to find the killer. He was a loyal man, with a great heart and this man is someone not many people got to see. This real man he tended to hide from the women and all the high-end dates were normally to keep up his romantic façade. Not that Tony wasn't a romantic, but Ziva knew at the end of the day he just wanted someone to share a life with and that came in a more normal tone. Yes their first date was not a nice restaurant where dressed up, she was dressed to the nines and he picked her up and kissed her on her doorstep of dropping her off. Their date was nothing like that, and it was something Tony had never really done with a girl. Tony had worn his oldest blue jeans from his early BDP days and his Ohio State sweatshirt, and Ziva when they went to gather her things, wore black running tights, an NCIS workout shirt that belonged to Tony and he old BDP sweatshirt and sneakers. Her thick hair was in her natural curls and she barely put any make up on. If someone had seen the two going to dinner, one might have assumed they had been dating for years rather than just a few hours. Tony used his game to win the heart of the girl, but in this case, Tony had already won Ziva's heart. They were both in new territory on the field of relationships and the comfort level that was already there was awesome for each of them. Ziva loved the fact Tony didn't try to act how she had seen with others and was rather the man she knew he always was.

They reached his apartment and Tony opened the door. Tony knew Ziva well enough that when he felt her other hand start mindlessly playing with the ones with their hands interlocked he looked at her. Ziva had a pensive look on her face and it made Tony smile. Tony realized Ziva was nervous to put the frame togheter, like it was going to be some super hard jigsaw puzzle. It was a good thing Tony knew tools and furniture well, he had assembled everything in his own apartment. Right when they stepped into his apartment Ziva said she was going to go open a bottle wine to help her be able to put the frame together. Tony smirked and walked to the bedroom to drop off her bag.  
Two minutes later there was a knock on the door and the mattress and frame were dropped off.  
Tony helped the workers drop the equipment off in his bedroom, tipped the men and then they left. Tony found Ziva sitting on the couch with a glass of wine in hand.  
Tony walked up to her and rubbed his hand along her thigh.

"Ziva... You are a trained assassin, can speak 10 different languages, you can sneak up and kill people, stay with me while a bomb goes off, stay and try and diffuse a bomb, go after numerous serial killers and face death on a day to day basis, but here you are scared to put some wood together? This is about the funniest thing I have seen!" Tony said with a huge grin on his face.

"Tony I am a federal agent, ex-Mossad, military trained woman. Nothing in my life has been normal so why would Eli have taught me about woodshop? I have no idea what the hell I am doing and you're going to mock me forever if I screw this up. I'm not exactly fond of this idea."

Ziva said back. Her life truly had been far from normal, and she really did not know how to put furniture together. It was something that was so easy, but she had never truly been seen done before.

Ziva took a big sip of her wine and Tony looked at her.

"Ziva.. I get your point. But you still lost the bet, so I am going to sit on my old bed and watch until you need help. Did you really think I was going to make you suffer through this alone? What kind of man do you think I am?" Tony said as he kissed her cheek.

Tony grabbed his glass of wine, took a sip and placed it back on the coffee table. He left for about thirty seconds and then returned to his living room with a toolbox in hand.

"Ziva David, this box contains everything WE need to construct this frame. Let's get down to business!" Tony said as he grabbed Ziva's hand and pulled her to her feet.

Tony and Ziva started to pull the tools out of the box. They then proceeded together to empty each piece separately and line up all similar pieces. Tony went back to the box and pulled out the instructions. He smiled when he opened it and saw the languages that were written for the directions. There was English, Spanish, Chinese, Indian and one more he knew Ziva would love and that was Hebrew. Tony looked at Ziva and said "Yo, there's directions in Hebrew for my girl who can't put a screw in a hole!" as Ziva elbowed him in the stomach.

"Tony, it must be harder than it looks." Ziva said as she was almost ready to admit defeat. This was something not familiar to her, and she frankly just wanted it to be over with.

Tony just ignored her and started reading the directions. Ziva sat crossed legged on the floor and took another sip of wine. Tony read through the directions once and then looked down to Ziva and said: "Here, put this on my dresser. I am going to teach you how to do this." He helped her up and kissed her cheek. "I was not going to let you struggle the whole time any way."

Ziva smiled and looked at him "Won't you need this throught the entire process?"

"Not really… after many nights in Gibbs basement I am pretty sure I could build a boat myself with no instructions. But really, one thing I did learn from that man is tools and putting things together. My mom and I used to build my derby cars for boy scouts when I was young and I always helped Senior put together new furniture to surprise my mom. I really do love to put things together, especially when it was for my mom, but then she died and Senior changed. I never put anything together again until I moved in here, and my first 4 nights in here I spent alone drinking beer and putting everything together. We had a case then that lasted 6 days and I am pretty sure that I was so grumpy I pissed kate off so bad. But she never asked what was going on so I just let it be." Tony laughed at the memory. Ziva rubbed his cheek and said "I am glad we are doing this together."

Tony laughed and just looked at Ziva for a moment. "You know what Ziva, my mom would have loved you."

Ziva was a little shocked he would say something like and she did not know how to respond. Instead she turned around, put the instructions on the dresser, and took Tonys wine glass and set it on the floor. She then wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him and said:

"I only wish I had met your mother, to thank her for raising a man like you, who I am lucky to be in love with." Tony responded by wrapping his arms around Ziva's neck and kissing her. She understood what it was like to not have a mother around and she knew how hard it was for Tony to talk about his omther. The comment he said to her was so full of love and affection for her, that it took a lot in Tony to tell her that. Ziva was still so thankful he was in her life.

Tony's kisses were powerful- and all the love and affection he had for her he poured into the kisses. Tony wanted to have wandering hands, but it was too soon. He did not want to rush things with Ziva because he knew this was something so special between the two. Even for Tony, he knew the kisses were restrained, and Ziva could tell. She was thankful he was testing the boundaries and letting her decided the speed of how they would take the physical aspect of their relationship. When Tony finally stopped kissing her, and rubbed her cheek he saw a tiny pout on her face and kissed the top of her nose. "We have plenty of time for that. But it's already 9 oclock and this bed needs to be put together." Ziva hugged Tony resting her cheek on his chest and said "I am a student who is willing to learn."

Tony laughed and then started to pick up the pieces. The next two hours the two sat on tonys bedroom floor putting together the frame. Every little piece, and every little screw Tony knew where to go without even looking at the instructions. Tony was really enjoying doing something with Ziva in which she didn't know what she was doing. She was quiet most of the time, just taking in everything Tony had to say. She was almost childlike and many times Ziva seemed to act too old for her age. It was the way she was raised, and seeing this youthful side to Ziva made him smile. Ziva was just amazed to this little piece of Tony she did not know. She found herself envisioning Tony as a little boy, building cars with his mom. And putting together furniture with Senior for one of the many houses Tony had said they owned when he was a child. It was something Ziva enjoyed and having him teach her this she just loved.

Once they had put the frame together, they had to take down Tony's old bed. They did that in almost no time and tony looked at her and said "My little furry Israeli is a quick learner." She winked at him and said "When I have a good teacher." They then took all the pieces and old mattress in his living room for the company to come and pick up tomorrow.

The next thing that had to be done was to put the mattress down and make the bed.

Tony picked up all the garbage and then put the mattress down on the frame. Since there were electrical pieces, Tony figured that all out and then put sheets on the clean bed. All that time, Ziva had decided to take a shower and put on fresh clothes. Once she was done in the shower Tony got ready for bed and then changed into his pajamas. When he came out of the bathroom, he saw Ziva in an element he never thought he would.

Ziva was sitting in the bed and she had pulled the sheets down, and was wearing one of his old t-shirts again. This one said "Baltimore Police Department" on the front of it, and it came to her mid-thigh. She had the lamp on next to her, and was sitting in the middle of the bed. Ziva had fixed the pillows so that one quarter of the bed was not necessarily accessible because pillows blocked it off. Ziva had purposely structured the bed so the two of them would be in the middle, and that Tony would sleep near her. Ziva had a magazine in her hand and was fiddling through it, folding pages at the top every now and then and she had her legs wrapped under her. Tony stopped in the doorframe and took the sight before his eyes in. Two nights ago he had gone to sleep, alone, in his twin bed. He never imagined that within the next 48 hours how much his life would change, and yet here he was with a woman in his apartment, and that woman just so happened to be Ziva David. He was still in awe with the fact she finally admitted to having feelings for him, and he was just so happy to have her to share life with.

Tony though, was scared. This relationship is so meaningful to him that he does not want to mess it up. Tony also knows that he is in the long haul with Ziva , and if something does not work out between them the chances of Tony living alone for the rest of his life are at a high. Ziva is his happy ending, and he is going to do everything in his power to make sure Ziva gets the happy ending. Tony is still watching Ziva read her magazine as he leans against the doorframe. He rests his head on one side and then smiles. Boy, was he head over heels for this woman.

Minutes pass and Ziva finally looks up and sees Tony smiling and watching her. She suddenly feels a little self conscious and asks "What are you staring at Tony? Did you not want me to pull the bed down?"

Tony let out a breath and said "You are about the cutest thing I have ever seen wearing that t-shirt Ms. David." Tony replied as he walked around the room and climbed into the bed. Tony was wearing his boxers and a t-shirt, and Ziva loved how good he looked in them. It was such a relaxed Tony, and she loved seeing him with his guard down. She loved seeing him in his element and Tony DiNozzo in his boxers and shirt like this is something she would never get tired of looking at. Tony moved from the doorframe to his side of the bed and then got in. As he slid into bed, he moved a pillow and tossed it on the floor. He wrapped his arm around Ziva and she un-tucked her legs from under her and snuggled into his chest.

"Tony, I really enjoyed Dani and Mark. I am looking forward to going over for drinks with them next week. If it is too much for you to take me though, I understand. I don't want to pressure you too quickly because all of this (she motioned her hand between her and him) is a lot to take in so quickly. I am glad its happening do not get me wrong, but I don't want to burn it out too quickly because I know this is not just a fling." Ziva said as she grabbed his hand and intertwined her fingers. She was still laying on his chest, and their fingers were intertwined on his chest.

Tony quickly smiled, man was she being blunt about their relationship. At least there was no questioning her motives.

Tony took the hands that were intertwined and rubbed her chin lightly with the backside of her own hand.

"Ah, My Ziva, this is no fling for me. I want to share all of my life with you." Tony simply replied and kissed her. The kiss was soft, and sweet. It was so full of passion Ziva was left breathless. When tony backed off and turned the light off Ziva laid down. Tony snuggled into her side again and said "Sleep, My Ziva." and kissed her forehead and soon the two drifted to sleep

Tony awoke the next morning to an empty bed. He got out of bed, and made his way to the bathroom. Once he had an emptied bladder, he walked through his apartment, Ziva was not in his kitchen and not in the living room. Where had she gone?

Suddenly tony heard the key in his lock on his door and his door opened. He turned to see Ziva coming into his apartment all sweaty and her hair up in a pony tail. She took out the ear buds from her ears out and stopped and saw tony and laughed.

"You get quite the bed head in the morning I see. It's a good thing you are so cute." Ziva said as she walked up to him and kissed him.

"Good morning to you too… I forgot, you like actually like running." Tony said as he still was trying to wake up.

"You get one day off, but tomorrow I am taking you with me. It can be like, couple bonding or whatever." Ziva said as she walked into the kitchen.

Ziva turned on the coffee pot, and then washed her hands. Tony sat at the barstool and but his head down.

"What time is it anyways?" Tony asked.

"Tony.. it's 10 Am. I slept in till 8:45 and you were out like a rock so I went for a run. You were so cute drooling in your sleep I left you there. I turned on the coffee, give it ten minutes. I'll cook us some eggs and toast, how does that sound?" She said as she walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"You are not a morning person and I am, this is going to be interesting." Ziva said with a bit of a laugh behind it.

"As long as I have you barefoot and cooking in my kitchen" Tony looked up and winked at her.

"I think that saying goes, barefoot, pregnant and cooking in my kitchen. But close enough." Ziva replied.

"Well I did not want to say the p-word, and scare you. But yeah.. that is it." Tony replied, not sure they wanted to talk about having kids this early. They hadn't even talked about marriage yet!

"You are right, but that will come in time for us." Ziva replied as she cracked the eggs and started to scramble them.

Tony was a little shocked Ziva was so comfortable with the idea of kids and marriage with him, but he knew he wanted it with her eventually and he was grateful she had the same intentions.

The two ate breakfast and then Tony said he would clean the kitchen. As tony cleaned the kitchen, Ziva went to take a shower. Tony cleaned the dishes and wiped down the counter and heard his phone going off.

Who would be calling him at 10 AM? He looked down at the caller ID and it read "DAD."

Tony let out a deep breath and rested against the countertop. He let it ring for a moment and then finally answered.

"Hey dad whats up?"

"Oh, hello Junior. Well I have a surprise for you!"

"A surprise for me? Dad, aren't we a little old for your 'surprises' now?"

"Oh stop that Junior, I am just a father wnting good things fro his son. Now come on and open up your front door!"

"DAD YOURE HERE?!" Tony yelled.

"Yes, and I just heard you yell that so I know you are home."

"Coming"

Tony hung up the phone and walked to the front door. Tony opened the door and Senior put his bag down and opened his arm.

"JUNIOR!" and right as he said that, Tony said, "Hi Dad. What can I do for you?"

"I am in town on, business for a couple days. And I have something for you. I will sleep on the couch this time."

"Well dad, the apartment, and well… someone…" tony said and right at that moment Ziva walked out of the bedroom, only a towel wrapped around her.

"Ziva is that you?!" Senior said.

"I uhm.. just left my bag out here…. " Ziva said with huge eyes looking at Tony.

Tony just stared back at her, he had no idea what to do. Then tony heard a knock on the door and the words in a familiar voice…

"Tony, the door was left open so we are coming in!" and in the next moment Abby and McGee opened the door and walked in with a computer and bags.

McGee looked up: "Tony?"

Abby came in a moment later and saw Ziva wrapped in her towel….

Abby looked over at Ziva… : "Ziva!?"

McGee: "ZIVA?"

McGee and Abby: "Tony and Ziva?!"

Tony placed his hand in his hair. What the heck were all these people doing here and what was going on?


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is a second chapter in one night! I am on a roll! Just kidding, this one is a little slow, not much happens but I felt that Tim/Abby needed to be involved in the story a little, and Senior is here for some news. What kind of news will be explained in chapter 11... which should be up tomorrow! I love reviews and hearing what you think... thanks for reading!**

**NCISfanatic8 :)**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own NCIS or the characters.

* * *

Ziva was just standing there in a towel with a piercing look at Tony. Tony was looking at her, then her dad, then McGee and Abby.

After a moment of awkwardness Tony spoke up.

"Dad, I want you to stay here. But I need you to go downstairs and go to the coffee shop and get a coffee. Come back in an hour. Here is some money, I've got your things. We will talk soon."

"Okay, junior! Senior said. He was handed the money and said "Goodbye" and left.

Ziva was still standing in her towel looking at Tony. She was so mortified she was almost like a statue.

Tony looked at McGee and Abby : "McGee and Abby, put your stuff down on the couch and wait here. I will be back momentarily."

Tony turned on his heel, picked up Ziva's bag, and then proceeded to grab her hand and pulled her into his bedroom. He closed the door and instantly heard snickering from Tim and Abby.

Tony looked at Ziva who went to sit on the bed.

"What do we do?! What do we say?! Tony… I am not sure… I just, why are they here! And your dad.. well what on earth?" Ziva said as she was just plain confused.

"My dad is here for 'business', whatever that means! I told him he could stay here, and if it is too weird for you he can stay at a hotel. I should have asked first, but with McGee and Abby here too I just said the first thing that came to mind." Tony said.

"No, I love your dad. Our home is his home too… he needs to be a part of your life as well as our life together, so he can stay here. That is fine! But we have a bigger problem (pointing to him and then back to herself) between us and what awaits us out there on the couch. What do we tell them? Are we together? Or did we just drink to much last night and you let me crash here? I don't want to lie, but are we ready to tell them?" Ziva asked.

"David, take a breather for a minute and get dressed. They are our_ family _and after my experience of keeping relationships in the dark from you all I think we should tell them. They will understand.. it's not a big deal. I mean it is a big deal, well you know what I mean!" Tony said as he kissed her cheek.

"Now you go get dressed and finish getting ready. I am going to go back out there, talk to the two giblets out there and then make dinner reservations for you me and Senior. Take your time, they will definitely not leave without talking to you." Tony said as he squeezed her hand and kissed her forehead.

Tony turned around to walk out and Ziva went into the bathroom. Tony made sure she did get up and get dressed and then exited his bedroom, he closed the door and then needed to go face the two friends who were family out in the living room.

When Tony entered the living room Abby looked at him in the eye and said "What is going on between you two, DiNozzo?!"

"Hey Abs, take a minute, let me explain." Tony said.

"Tony.. we come here and see Ziva wrapped in a towel, and your bed frame and mattress in the living room. What's going on?" Tim said.

"Okay you two… Ziva is now, well she is my girlfriend. It has only happened between the last 48 hours so there has not been much time to tell you yet. I see you found out, so I hope you are okay with it." Tony said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Timmy, you owe me 50 bucks." Abby said and smiled and sat down on the couch.

"Darn it. You were right." McGee said.

"Were you two betting on the two of us?" Dinozzo asked.

"Oh yeah.. like 3 years ago right after you got her back from Somalia. I knew it would happen eventually, but McGee didn't." Abby answered.

"Okay moving on from that topic- we can talk relationship status later, why are you two here. Ziva is getting changed… she'll be out in a little." Tony asked.

"Well we are here because Abby got some information. I had her start to track Vance's emails, and other emails from other agencies like the FBI, CIA and Homeland with certain phrases. She noticed in one of Vance's emails that Gibbs is being sent on some mission, all alone. That is the only thing to have been said.. the email was also sent to the FBI, CIA and homeland. There is something BIG going on in our government and after everything that has happened… we think it is connected to Bondar/Parsons. Although, I think that Bondar and Parsons are a small piece of it, but somehow it is all connected. We want to know if you and Ziva are willing to work 'underground' and try and see what is going on and try and help Gibbs. It's probably illegal on many levels… but Parsons has dirt on somebody and we need to stop him and whatever is going on. That is all we know… well we do know Gibbs mission starts in a week. There will be no more information on the mission until it starts. So we need to know if you two are in, and if so we can meet up again next Thursday to devise our plan." McGee said.

Tony sat back in his chair for a minute. He had to process this, and as he put his hands above his head, Ziva walked out of the bedroom.

Abby immediately jumped off the couch and ran to give Ziva a hug.

"I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Abby squealed as she took Ziva into a huge embrace.

"Thanks Abby, I am… happy for the first time in a long time." Ziva answered.

"I want to know all the details, but there is no time for that today. We came to tell you both smething, and to let you think about it. We won't stay because Senior is here, but you'll have to call me tomorrow! EEEhh!" Abby squealed as she walked back and sat on the couch.

"Hey Ziva… good to see you." McGee said.

"You too Timmy, as always" Ziva replied as she sat on the arm rest of Tony's chair.

"These two do have some information, and an opportunity for us… if we are in. " Tony said as he rubbed her thigh.

The thigh rubbing made Abby smile from ear to ear, and Timothy explained to Ziva what little information they had learned.

Once he was finished Ziva looked down at Tony who looked back at her.

"Ziva- as important as everything is, I owe that man everything. I say we work underground and help him figure out what is going on. I don't need a week to think about it, I will do it now. But if it means I loose you, then I am not going to do it. But I will do it for family." Tony said as he took her hands in his.

"Tony- you won't loose me, and this is all for family." Ziva said and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Okay McGoo.. we are going to help. " Tony said.

"I knew you would!" Abby squealed.

"Like I said- all we know is it involves multiple agencies, Gibbs is on the mission, and Bodnar/Parsons are all intertwined. For the next week I am going to hack into agencies to gather information, and next Thursday we will need to meet again to go over what I have gathered. This also means we can get caught and in trouble- but I think it's going to work out." Mcgee said.

"I'm in" tony and Ziva said at the same time.

"Okay.. well that's great. I see you have to deal with Senior.. so we will leave." Mcgee said as him and abby got up to leave.

"Tim, Abby, how about we go to dinner on Saturday night?" Tony asked and Ziva nodded.

"Sounds good to me… meet us at my place at 7?" Tim asked.

"We will be there!" Ziva said as she walked them out the door and closed it.

"Tony… what did we just get ourselves into?" Ziva asked.

"I am not sure Ziva, but if its for Gibbs then I am willing to do it." Tony said and Ziva smiled as she hugged him.

"Well that was easy, telling them, but now we have to deal with Senior." Tony said.

"We will go to dinner with him tonight, see what he has to tell us, and he will be gone in like a day or two. He never stays longer than that, and then we can finally have some time to ourselves." Ziva said as she stood on her tip toes and kissed Tony on the lips.

There was a knock on the door. "Who now!" Tony grumbled through the kiss.

"The Movers! We are here for your old bed!" the movers said.

Tony grunted and let them in. Within five minutes, the old bed and frame was gone and Ziva looked at him.

"This has been an utterly busy and confusing morning. You my friend, need to shave. But I like that 5 o'clock shadow. IT's fun to kiss.. but Senior will get on your case." Ziva said.

"As you wish" Tony replied and walked to take a shower.

Once he was gone Ziva sat down at the computer and decided to make a dinner reservation. After some research she found a fairly nice restaurant called "The Rooftop" in downtown DC that over looked the city. She called and made reservations for 6:30 that night.

Ziva went into the bedroom and saw that the bathroom door was cracked. She knew tony was in the shower, but she left her blow dryer in the washroom.

"tony.. I am coming in to get my blow-dryer… just so you know!" She said.

Even though they were a couple.. they had yet to really talk about boundaries of their relationship. Ziva had hoped to do that today and this moment seemed to be the best they would get.

"Okay, sweet cheeks, I'm squeaky clean too if you'd like to do an inspection." Tony said.

Ziva walked in and noticed he was standing in the shower drying himself off with a towel. She grabbed her blow-dryer and then walked out to the dresser with a mirror.

"I made reservations for dinner at the Rooftop at 6:30, he can talk to us then. It's a little fancier than the clothes I have here, so we need to stop by my place on the way to let me change and grab some more clothes."

"Okay, Ziva. That sounds like a plan." Tony said as he walked into his bedroom. Tony had a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair was glistening. Ziva turned around and looked at him, and a smile just popped on her face.

"I see you like the view, Ms. David." Tony said as he opened some drawers and grabbed a shirt, boxer and pants.

"well.. yes, Tony, I wanted this to wait.. but we have to talk about, physical boundaries. I don't know when you want to, uhm, do the deed… but I am ready whenever it happens. I am not, broken, so whenever we feel it is time. It will be time." Ziva said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Where is this coming from Ziva?" Tony asked a little intrigued.

"When you kiss me, I feel the passion, but your hands say a different story. I just feel like, you may not want me, in that way." Ziva said.

Tony walked over to Ziva as he was still wrapped in a towel and put his hand on her cheek. "Ziva David… I have never wanted someone more in that way… than you. I just needed to know you were okay with it. We hadn't talked about it in any way, and I didn't want to assume. I am not going to say.. we will plan this, but when it happens it will. Just give it some time.. " Tony said and kissed her.

"We need to get ready though, Senior will be back any minute." Tony said and Ziva smiled.

The two of them finished getting ready and then walked into the living room. When they were there, Tony called Senior and told him he could come back. Within ten minutes, there was a knock on the door and Senior was back.

Ziva answered the door and Senior looked at her. "It is about time you two are together!" Senior said as he pulled Ziva in for a hug.

"Oh… Mr. DiNozzo, thank you." Ziva said as she hugged him back.

"Dad… don't monopolize my girlfriend." Tony said as he came and took Ziva back to the couch.

"We have dinner reservations tonight, for 3" tony said.

"Make it four Tony. I want to introduce you to someone." Senior said.

"I will go call now." Tony said.

Tony exited the room to go call and left Senior and Ziva alone in the living room.

Senior smiled at her and spoke up: "He loves you, you know."

"I uhm… think I know.. I am not sure. How can you tell?" Ziva replied.

"The look in his eyes, how he shifts every moment to make you feel comfortable, and its just that look in his eyes. He is head over heels for you Ziva. It is a DiNozzo trait, the eyes, I looked at his mother that way and I am finally happy to see that look in his eyes for once. Don't worry… he will show you the letters eventually, the ones from my wife. He never gave them to Jeanne, he never looked at her like that. You are his "somebody special." Senior said. "I also can tell you feel the same about him, it's in your eyes Ms. David, and I want to say thanks for loving my son that way. HE needs it. "

"I will love him with every fiber in my being." Ziva replied and she blushed.

Tony walked back in the room and noticed Ziva was blushing. "Dad, why did you make Ziva blush? What did he do?!"

"Nothing, Tony. He's just being a father." Ziva said as Tony sat down on the couch next to her.

"Ziva, I need to talk to my son. Can you give us some time?" Senior asked.

"Sure, I need to go to my apartment to gather some things. I'll just go do that now, and I'll be back in about an hour." Ziva said.

"Sweetcheeks, my keys are by Kate, take my car and we will be here." Tony said and kissed Ziva goodbye. Ziva hugged Senior leaving Tony and him alone in the living room.

Tony took a long deep breathe- he was unsure why his father was here, and honestly he was a little nervous to know why.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is chapter 11 :) Nothing too special but something a little on the longer side too. Please feel free to review- I love hearing what you have to say! Don't worry, Senior has good news but I won't spoil it.. You will just have to read it! THanks for sticking with me until chapter 11... it means a lot! Some interesting things going to be introduced in this chapter and I can't wait to write the stories that I have in mind! Stick with me! :)**

**Disclaimer: I Dont own NCIS or the characters!**

**-NCISfantatic8**

* * *

Tony sat on his couch while Senior used the restroom. Senior came out and sat down on the opposite side of Tony and looked at his son.

"Junior… I want you to know I loved your mother. She was always the number one woman in my heart, even though I dated many times and had women around after she died.. no one ever replaced your mother. A couple months ago, while I was traveling.. I sat down next to a wonderful lady named Mari. We talked for a couple hours, and then next thing happens we find out we went to high school together. She is a lovely lady, about a year younger than I am. She has two children a daughter who is 32 and married with 3 kids, and then a son who is 36 and married with twins on the way. Their names are Marshall and Elizabeth, but people call her E or Liz. We have been dating for a couple months- but last week I asked her to marry me. I know it is sudden, but she fills a void in my life. I know you may not take this the best way, but I just had to tell you. That is why I am here. Mari is in town, she is staying with her daughter Liz, she lives in Arlington with her husband, Mark who is a lawyer. I have invited her to dinner tonight, if you are willing to meet her. She knows about you, but she does not know about your girlfriend. Well she knows that I have wanted you two to date for a while.. but not that it has actually happened. Son, this is serious with her. I just want to tell you I am for once since your mom, happy." Senior said and looked at his son.

Tony sat back on the couch and laughed a little bit.

"What is so funny Junior?" Senior said as confusion struck his face.

"Dad, of all the scenarios I had running through my mind… this was the farthest thing I had imagined. It's great dad, I know she is not mom, no one can ever replace mom, but I am just glad that there is someone to make you just as happy. You deserve it. I am looking forward to meeting her. Although, I guess I am getting siblings and nieces and nephews now, that will be a change. A change for the better. But still… I thought you were going to ask for money, or you were in some legal trouble. I was scared there. But this is great!" Tony said and Senior laughed back and smiled.

"Son, I was honestly a little scared at how you would react."

"Dad… If I were the same man I was 15 years ago, before I worked for NCIS then I would not be happy. I've changed and so have you. Looks like mom is watching over us and guiding us dumb DiNozzo's after all." Tony laughed.

"She always was- she was the best half I ever had. Loosing her, was harder than you'll ever know. And Son, I know I am not the best man to give relationship advice but that woman you have now, **_she is the real deal for you._** I can see it in how you watch her constantly, the way when she smiles you get that little grin you used to get when mom would tell you she made your favorite cookies. I also see that when you two are close together, you shift your proximity just to make sure she is comfortable. I know you risked your life multiple times for her, and that every time she walks into a room you can do nothing but stare at her. I could tell even before you knew it because that is how I was with your mom. Do not loose her Anthony, if you let her go then you will loose a huge piece of yourself and spend years looking for it in all the wrong people. Just don't do what I did Son, hold onto Ziva with everything you have" Senior said as he put his hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Dad… I intend on doing that. She's, just something special. I can't function without her at work- and now, I just can't imagine her not even in my life. I am speechless when it comes to her, all I know is I strive to be the best man I can be each day… all for her. " Tony said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Enough of this emotional crap! I am not getting any younger and neither are you. But I have to ask since Ziva is here, is me staying here, ruining anything?"

"No dad… You are totally fine to stay here with us. We want you in our lives together, and will even want Mari to stay here too. I might need to get a bigger place eventually." Tony said and Senior smiled a naughty smile.

"Well son, I expect little DiNozzo's running around here in sometime before I die so that does mean you will need a bigger place! And it may be too much to aks now, but since it's Thursday… Elizabeth said I could invite you over for dinner tomorrow night, to meet her family. If it is too soon I understand, but I thought it would be nice for you to meet your new family. Ziva is obviously invited- I can't wait to show her off to my family!" Senior said.

"Dad.. of course we will go. Tomorrow we are going to lunch though with McGee and Abby, so you and Mari will be on your own in D.C. till the evening. " Tony said.

"Sounds swell to me!" Senior said.

Tony and Senior spent the next little bit talking. Eventually Ziva returned to Tony's apartment and Senior was sitting in the living room watching TV when she came in. She smiled at Senior, walked into the bedroom to drop off her thing and then came back and sat next to him.

"Hey Senior, where's Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Hello there, pretty lady. He is making us sandwiches in the kitchen." Senior said.

"Thanks I am going to go talk to him. Catch you in a couple minutes with the lunch!" Ziva said and kissed his cheek and made her way into the kitchen. She noticed that Tony was facing the cabinets heating the sandwiches on the Panini press and she walked over and wrapper her arms around his waist.

"Hey, Sweetcheeks." She said as Tony turned to face her.

"You get everything you need from your place? I figured we would stay here for a couple days and then we can stay at yours for a while too. Like trade spaces every so often or whatever." Tony said as Ziva nuzzled into him.

"yes, that sounds good to me. I got everything I need and my dress for tonight. Your dad is so funny- speaking of your dad… what did he have to say?" Ziva asked and was obviously curious.

"Hold that thought- let me bring him his food, and then we can talk?" Tony asked.

"Okay…" Ziva grinned as Tony walked into the living room.

Ziva followed with their sandwiches and when they got to the living room, they noticed Senior had fallen asleep on the couch. Tony cocked his head towards the bedroom and Ziva got the message. Tony placed the food on the coffee table, turned off the TV and followed Ziva into the bedroom.

Ziva placed the food on the bed as Tony closed the door.

"It's nice to see him staying here, Tony. I am glad you two seem to be getting along better." Ziva said as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Well yeah- things are looking up. So, speaking of Senior he has some pretty big news. He came here on 'business' he said and he wasn't lying." Tony said as he laid on the bed next to Ziva.

"What kind of business?" Ziva asked as she took another bite of her food.

"Well- he came here to tell me, he met a lovely lady a couple months ago named Mari. They went to high school together, and he only came here to tell me they are getting married." Tony said

"That's wonderful Tony!" Ziva said a little excited. She always loved weddings and this was an excuse to go to one. But then it hit her, she would be the second marriage of Senior, other than Tony's mother. "How do you feel about it?" Ziva asked as she rubbed Tony's hand.

"Oh, I am happy about it. IT's not my mother, but no one can ever replace her. I am happy for him if he is happy. I am not sure I am too excited about the two kids she has and the nieces and nephews we get along with the marriage.. I am so used to being an only child. Plus, I am not good with kids! I'm more stressed over the adopted nieces and nephews than anything else. Speaking of that Mari will join us at dinner tonight, and then tomorrow we are going to Mari's daughter, Elizabeth's, for dinner with Senior, Mari, Elizabeth and Mark and their kids. If you are up for it. If you don't want to be dragged along through my family drama I understand….I mean.." Tony was suddenly interrupted by the lips of Ziva.

"You get so cute when you ramble but that's the only way to shut you up." Ziva smirked. "Your family, is my family, I am looking forward to meeting them."

"Well we have about three hours before we need to leave for dinner and Senior is asleep… why don't we go for a walk through the neighborhood and then come back and get ready for dinner?" Tony suggested.

"Sounds wonderful to me- it is such a beautiful summer day outside!" Ziva replied. Tony grabbed his shoes, phone, and left a note for his father saying they went for a walk and would be back in about an hour and a half. Ziva grabbed some money, just incase and they left.

They took a left out of his building, and Tony reached for Ziva's hand and she willingly let him have it. It was a beautiful day in D.C. in June. It was not too hot, but they knew the heat would be coming soon. Tony lived just a bit outside of Georgetown which was about a ten minute walk, and that's where they decided to go. Tony knew that Ziva was not always a girly girl of sorts, but many times when women walked the streets of Georgetown they found their inner shopper. Georgetown is a preppy area filled with many stores and he figured Ziva would love to do a little shopping for a change. Tony wanted to spoil her with everything he could and she was worth every penny. When Ziva realized where they were walking she said "Tony… we don't have to go down to Georgetown, I know men tend to not like to shop."

"Ziva… I don't mind. It gives us something to do until dinner, and I need a new suit anyways. I figured I should look twice as sharp for Mari, and Elizabeth's tomorrow." Tony urged.

"But I don't like shopping" Ziva said, she didn't really want to make him go shopping with her.

"Ziva- every woman loves to shop. Don't lie to me. I know you enjoy it, I could always tell the Mondays after LES that you spent the weekend shopping for yourself. You love it. Don't lie to me!" Tony said as he kissed her cheek. "I was going to surprise you, but I am going to let you pick out my suit too. No woman has ever picked out a suit for me."

"Well DiNozzo, I am pleased to be the first." Ziva smirked in return.

"Well there is one condition to picking out my suit."

"And that is?"

"Well it means you have to let me choose your dress for tonight, and a dress for tomorrow. BOTH of which you let me buy."

"Deal." Ziva said.

The two turned a corner and found the Armani store. They walked in hand in hand and an elegantly dressed man came to Tony and said "Anthony, how nice it is to see you. We haven't seen you in a while!"

"Hello, George! This is my girlfriend Ziva, Ziva this is George. George is the world's best dressed man and is the man behind all my attire." Tony said as Ziva and George shook hands.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my lady. You must be one special Madame for Sir DiNozzo to bring you in here. Although… your name sounds like that one lady he works with that he tells me his suits has to impress at work all the time." George said.

Ziva laughed- all of these people in Tony's life already knew her by Tony talking about her and she loved the feeling it gave her knowing he talked about her.

"I actually am the lady he works with, Ziva David."

"Oh, yes you are pretty lady. Does he need a new suit?" George and Ziva started to walk off to the racks to choose something for tony and tony just sat down in a chair near the dressing room and laughed.

George and Ziva were getting along so well, Tony knew that Ziva was going to make sure she went suit shopping with him every time now. Tony also loved the fact that this time when he went shopping Ziva was choosing, rather than him having to choose something to impress Ziva.

After about ten minutes of discussion Ziva walked over and grabbed Tony by the hand and led him to a dressing room.

Tony laughed and said "As you wish, my lady." And Closed the door.

Tony tried the two suits on, and tony was so impressed with the choices. They smiled at George as they paid, and then proceeded to the next store. They walked a little ways until they hit the BCBG Max Azria store. Ziva smiled when she saw it and Tony knew this was the place to go. He ushered her in and a wide smile lit across her face. Ziva left his side to start wondering through the racks but Tony also made his way across the store to look for items for her.

After about ten minutes Tony had three dresses lined up already in the dressing room for her. The first dress was a strapless, wine colored dress that had an empire waist, a little bit of beading, and cut off around mid thigh. Tony loved this one, it was simple, yet very elegant and he knew the color would go great with her skin tone. This one was his favorite- it was a light material, and not super dressy like some of the dresses in the store. The second one was more a cotton material that was also strapless. It was a pretty red color, and had a sweetheart neckline. It was simple- but something he knew she could wear on multiple occasions. The third was a navy blue dress that had straps and was a little more form fitted. It was the dressiest of the three and the only reason he put it in the dressing room was because he wanted to see a tight dress on Ziva.

Tony ushered Ziva into the fitting room.

"Try them on in the order they are in, Ziva!" Tony commanded.

"Your wish is my command" Ziva replied and Tony laughed.

The navy blue dress was first. Ziva saw it, and how form fitting it was and automatically knew why he had chosen the dress.

"DiNozzo I understand why you want to see me in this dress. So here you go."

"Sweetcheeks! It looks great on you, but too dressy. I just wanted to see it on you." Tony winked at her.

Ziva tried the red dress on next. It was a very every day type of dress and would be perfect for the bbq with Elizabeth and Mark tomorrow. Ziva walked out and looked at Tony. "For a man, you have the perfect taste. This fits so well, and is perfect for the bbq." Tony laughed and she went to change into the next one.

Ziva made her way into the wine colored dress and was shocked at how simple and elegant this one was. She truly loved this one. It as dressy and yet simple, and allowed her to move. It went perfect with the grey suit she had chosen for tony and as she exited the dressing room a huge smile lit across Tony's face.

"Ziva you look…beautiful" Tony said.

A worker noticed the two and said.."You two are the cutest married couple I have seen in a long time. I am awing at your cuteness."

"We are not actually married, but thank you." Ziva replied.

"Could have fooled me!" The worker said and continued her folding.

Ziva changed into her normal clothes and then they checked out. Tony grabbed the two dresses and their hangers.

"Tony let me help you carry those… that's four heavy things of clothes." Ziva said.

"No it's my job!" Tony said and winked at her. "Plus… we have one more stop. A girl needs a new pair of shoes for every new dress." Tony said as they walked into the aldo shoe store.

Within fifteen minutes, Ziva had chosen two new sets of shoes for her dresses. They were all put in one bag, that Ziva carried. As they exited the store Ziva kissed Tony on the cheek.

"Thank you for spoiling me a little bit today." Ziva said as she wrapped her arm around his.

"Anything for you!" Tony said.

They then walked back to the apartment in a happy silence. Ziva loved that tony has spoiled her a little bit with some new clothes, yes Ziva David had a little girly side to her too.

When they reached the apartment they noticed Senior was in the shower. They watched some TV until he was done and then Tony said "hey dad, we will get ready for dinner and then we can head out!"

"Okay son, I am leaving in thirty minutes to go get Mari, we will meet you there."

"Okay dad, see you soon!" Tony said as he and Ziva started to get ready for dinner.

Tony turned on the shower to start to get ready and Ziva was in the room and plugged in her curling iron.

Tony and Ziva were already settling into a pattern of cohabitation within 3 days of dating, and Tony loved it.

The two then proceeded to get ready for dinner and eventually Tony was ready.

"Ziva- you have to hurry or we will be late!" Tony grumbled.

"Hold your cattle DiNozzo, I am almost finished!" Ziva griped.

"It's horses, beautiful. Now let me see you." Tony said.

Ziva opened the door to the bedroom, and Tony stood up from the couch.

"Oh my god… get changed now. You're not allowed to leave this house looking that damn fine." Tony said.

Ziva smiled in return, grabbed her clutch and his keys and said.

"Take me for a ride, DiNozzo?" In a sexy voice… and the one thing Tony thought was that this dinner better go fast because he wanted one thing and Ziva knew what it was.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is chapter 12! This chapter was actually a lot of fun to write and I hope you enjoy the dinner with Mari! There are some small details about her family that are introduced that are important for down the road in the story... so I would pay attention to that! *hint hint!* ****_Anyways, the end of this chapter contains a little, adult content, so you have been warned!_****Please leave reviews about what you think, I read them all and I am really excited to hear about what you think! Thanks for reading!**

**-NCISfanatic8 **

**The next chapter probably won't be up till monday or tuesday so this chapter was extra long with extra goodies for you to hold you over :)**

Tony and Ziva walked down to the lobby. Once they were there, Tony told Ziva to wait there and he would go and pull the car around. Ziva was waiting outside- it was a beautiful night in June in D.C. It was hot outside, but the summer humidity had yet to make it's appearance so Ziva's hair that was done in loose curls was staying and looked good..,the lack of humidity meant that the curls should last the entire night. She saw the car coming out of the parking garage and in it was Tony with a wide grin on his face.

Tony marveled at the woman who was waiting outside his apartment for him. She had beautiful olive skin that had the perfect tan all year. She had on this wonderful, wine colored dress and she had a little bit of make up on. It was more than she normally wore, and the little bit of eyeliner and mascara made her brown eyes pop. She had a little bit of blush on that just made those wonderful cheek-bones of hers pop and her hair was curled and down and she had on her infamous Ziva david necklace. She looked absolutely stunning... and she was all Tony's. It was still a miracle to tony that him and ziva had taken this huge leap of faith by being together but so far things seemed to be going well.

Tony pulled over to the loading area of the road and got out and looked at ziva with the same wide eyed grin he had two minutes ago.

"What is that smirk about, DiNozzo?" Ziva asked as he reached for her hand.

"I am just thinking about how I am the luckiest man in the district tonight by escorting you to a fancy dinner with my father. You take my breath away, Ms. David." Tony said as he kissed her. Tony loved kissing ziva, he really did. If he could do it every moment of every day he would. When he placed his lips onto hers the world fell into its place. All of the angst, worry, anger, regret... all of the bad things that happened in the world disappeared. The world was whole when he kissed her and to tony the world made sense. It was a moment of clarity every time he kissed her, and it was a sign he was never going to get tired of it.

This kiss was lingering- tony had pulled ziva as close as he could to his body. He had one hand on her upper back and one on her lower back, which had a tight grip on ziva. Ziva wrapped her arms around his neck and eventually as the kiss continued they found their way to his hair. The world disappeared for these few moments until tony heard a small child go "ewww mommy, look at them kissing."

Tony laughed and smiled at the boy.

Tony gave Ziva one more kiss on the lips and opened the door for her. Once she was in tony made his way to the drivers side, got in the car and then headed to the rooftop.

The restaurant was about 30 minutes away, but with traffic on a Thursday night it would take about 45 minutes. The beginning of the car ride was quiet- but the silence between the two was never awkward. Ziva looked outside the window- watching the people of the city go about their normal lives. So this is what it is like on a normal night on the town she thought. Many nights the two of them were either tracking down a lead or spending way to much time in the bullpen... She had never really had time to explore much of the city, and let alone do it with a man in her life. She felt emptiness without NCIS, but she had hope that whatever mission Gibbs was on would soon fix everything. She started to get a little nervous, and noticed for the first car ride she has shared with tony in a while that he was not holding her hand. She turned from the window and looked at tony.

Tony had a stoic look upon his face... She knew him well enough that the silence and look upon his face meant that there was something going on in that jumbled brain of his.

"Tony..."she said lightly and got no response.

Ziva waited about two more minutes and then rubbed her had upon his right arm.

"My brilliant chatterbox is rather quiet and pensive on this wonderful evening, care to share what is going on in that mind of yours? We need to learn to communicate- it is something my parents were horrid at and eventually led to my father leaving her. I just can't let us make their mistakes." Ziva said as she realized she had shared a little too much.

"Ziva- first of all I agree. Second of all neither of us are our parents we will not make the same mistakes, because I am never leaving you." Tony said as he gripped her hand and intertwined their fingers. Tony then kissed her hand and continued to talk. "Third of all, I am just a little nervous about this dinner. I've met many women my dad has brought along, but never someone that he would bring around more than once. He is going to marry her ziva, and I get a new family. I just wonder if I am man that she is going to be proud of in some manner, like I am not going to be some kind of embarrassment to her. And then my dad knows stories about us, like our job at NCIS and he has told many stories to people about good things we have done. He tends to elaborate making me look good, but I just am worried I will not live up to people's expectations" tony said and his voice was almost in a dull whisper.

In the past 8 years she had known tony he had always been so confident in himself. It was something she loved about him, and to have him worried about his appearance and life was not something she was use too. Ziva squeezed his hand and said "tony senior loves you, and over the past 8 years you have countlessly shown to me, senior, Gibbs and everyone what a great man you are. You are selfless, hardworking, passionate, humorous, sometimes obnoxious, insightful and mostly the most loving man I know. Many women of all ages love you, and mari will be no different. You have changed me from a cold and heartless person to someone who is able to love. You have rescued me in many ways- and if I can love you, mari and her family will be no problem."

Tony was shocked at what Ziva had said. She had never told tony that she was the reason she felt like she could truly love in this world and he just wanted to kiss her until the world stopped. In that moment he fell even more in love with her- if that was even possible.

"It looks like we are here." Tony said as he pulled into the parking lot.

"DiNozzo, be yourself. Don't be afraid or you'll get a head slap, Gibbs orders." Ziva said.

"Ahhhh." Tony replied and opened the door for the valet to park his car.

Tony opened ziva's door and helped her out. Tony pulled ziva into himself and kissed her with a firey passion.

It was quick and when tony smiled And let ziva breath she asked "what was that for?"

"You were never a person not capable of love, you just needed some fine tuning." Tony replied. "Thanks for being my support when I need it David." Tony said as he turned to walk into the rooftop.

"Always on your six, DiNozzo." Ziva said and squeezed his hand.

The two walked into the restaurant and it was an elegant place. It was a modern looking restaurant with tea lights everywhere. The lights were dimmed and everything was black and white. It was the perfect place for Senior, and tony had to make a mental note to thank Ziva for this choice.

The hostess noticed Tony in his new slick, grey Armani suit and a bright smiled winded across her face.

"Hello! Welcome to the Rooftop. Do you have a reservation for yourself? I can show you to your table!"

Ziva quickly became jealous and walked up to Tony's side and wrapped her arm around his waist.

The smile on the hostesses face soon disappeared and was replaced with a blank stare.

"Hello, table for four under DiNozzo." Ziva replied curtly And tony kissed her cheek. He really loved the fact Ziva got quite jealous and it made her act like a Mossad agent in moments. He would never get tired of that.

"Oh yes, follow me Mr. And Mrs. DiNozzo to your table." As she grabbed four menus and started to walk.

"Mr and mrs DiNozzo? Did I miss out own wedding?" Tony whispered to ziva who just laughed.

The hostess sat them down and placed the menu and drink menu in front of them. Tony took a big breath as he looked at the wine menu and Ziva just silently giggled to herself. Glittery and nervous tony was kind of cute, and she liked messing with him.

"Hello and welcome to the Rooftop. My name is Angela and I will be your server. On the front of your menu is the specials for tonight- it goes great with a bottle of merlot. Happy hour is on for another hour- two martinis for the price of one and two dollars on draft. I see you are waiting on two others but what can I get you two to start with?"

"Two vesper martinis, shaken not stirred. Being those out as soon as you can." Tony said as ziva just laughed.

"And we will take a bottle of the red merlot for the evening, four glasses. Also, I will pay the bill do not let the gentleman who will join us later pay." Tony request.

"You got it- I will bring those martinis out in a minute!" The waitress replied.

"Tony... Is a martini a good idea?" Ziva laughed.

"It's just one, to help with the jitters." Tony replied and placed his hand on ziva's. "have I told you how wonderful you look this evening?"

"Maybe you have, maybe you haven't. I love hearing it though. You make me smile, ." Ziva said. "Tony... Just be yourself..I promise you, if you impressed the all powerful Eli David then Mari is going to be no problem. Remember, I've got your six. Always."

"Ahhh... Thanks, sweet cheeks. I wonder what is taking them so long. It's 6:40 already."tony said and two minutes later the waitress dropped off the martinis.

"Here you go! Will you wait for the others to order?" The waitress asked.

Tony was sucking his Martini dry. Ziva looked and smiled at the waitress and said "yes, thank you!"

Within thirty seconds of the waitress being gone Tony had already finished his martini. Tony was about to speak up when he noticed senior and Mari walking in.

"Dad, over here!" Tony said and waved for to senior and Mari to come and join them at the table.

Senior smiled and hugged his son. "Mari Millings I want you to meet my one and only son, Anthony DiNozzo Junior." Senior said.

"Please, call me Tony." He replied.

"Hi, Tony. It is a pleasure to meet you." Mari said and tony pulled her in for hug. While they were hugging tony looked down to ziva who was sitting at the table and ziva gave him a thumbs up for doing good so far.

Once the hug was over Tony reached his hand out for Ziva to standup.

Senior spoke first: "Darling, you look rather dashing tonight. Even better than that night you escorted me to that party... But junior is better looking than I!"

"Senior, it is always a pleasure." Ziva said as she hugged him back.

A moment after their hello, Tony grabbed Ziva's hand and pulled her towards his side.

"Mari I want you to meet the most important woman in my life, this is Ziva David." Tony said.

Although Tony should have been keeping eye contact with Mari, tony could not help it but to stare at Ziva she was just too beautiful.

Mari realized tony was staring at Ziva and smiled. When Tony looked back at Mari, Mari stuck her hand out and said "it is a pleasure to meet you..aren't you a gorgeous thing! How long have you two been married?" Mari asked as they all took their seats.

Senior laughed at this statement. Tony had to laugh at it too.

"No Mari, we are not married. Ziva is just my girlfriend." Tony said and squeezed Ziva's hand.

"Oh I am sorry!" Mari said.

"No need to apologize, we get it a lot." Ziva said and smirked at Tony.

"I ordered us a bottle of red wine to start with, and Ziva and I have had martinis. I'm starving so lets decide what to get, then we can get to know each other!" Tony suggested and everyone agreed.

The waitress came over and poured everyone a glass of wine, which lead to another bottle being ordered. They also ordered their food and now it was time to get to know each other.

Tony and Ziva were sitting next to each other, and Ziva placed her hand on top of Tony's. She noticed Tony's fingers weren't fidgeting too much, which means the nerves were starting to dissipate.

Mari spoke up first, right as Tony was about to say something, but he nodded allowing her to speak first.

"So, Tony, your father tells me you work for NCIS and are quite the agent. My son-n-law is a lawyer and then my son is actually an FBI agent. I asked him if he had ever worked with you, and he said no. But he definitely knew the name… he was quite jealous, a good jealous, you have quite the reputation of solved cases and experience I see. I used to work for a contracting company for the government that dealt with the middle east." Ziva's eyes looked straight at her… "And Ziva, you strongly resemble the past Director of Mossad, Eli. I can't quite remember his name, he was such a lovely gentleman."

Ziva shifted in her seat, and Senior was about to speak when Ziva spoke first.

"Mari- it is quite funny you met Eli, his last name is David. I am the daughter of previous Mossad Director Eli David."

"Oh Ziva- I am so sorry about your loss. I did not know."

"No, it is okay. He was a great man and I am proud to be his daughter."

Mari spoke next "My son was working over time to find the man who killed him, my daughter-in-law came to stay with me because she is pregnant with twins and he was gone for about 5 days. I heard that it was quite the chase between all the agencies. Did they apprehend the man?"

Tony chuckled a little in his seat and Ziva laughed too.

"Uhm yes, the man was apprehended in a fashionable manner." Ziva replied.

"I hope that is some closure for you… but enough about that, I don't want to make Ziva uncomfortable. It's kind of a 'mom' factor I do with my own kids, if it is too much just let me know." Mari said and smiled.

"Trust me- our boss is the epitome of making things awkward." Tony replied along with Senior and Ziva.

Mari cocked her head to the side.

"Oh, Mari, one day you will have to meet the infamous Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Tony said.

Mari looked at tony and said: "That name, he is a wonderful man. Him and his team pulled off a great feat a few years back on a terrorist in North Africa. My son told me the story of one of Gibbs' agents went to avenge the death of his female team member. They couldn't get the military in to rescue her, so the agent and the third team member decided to go themselves. They were held captive for about 48 hours and then Gibbs was able to kill the terrorist. My son said it is quite the love story between those two agents, they are pretty popular among the agencies. His boss, Tobias Fornell, always says they are going to get together but it has yet to happen. Anyways, my ramblings, enough about stories I hear from my son!"

Tony, Ziva, and Senior were all laughing.

Senior kissed Mari on the cheek and said "Darling, Tony was actually the agent who went to rescue this damsel, Ziva David in the North African desert."

"Oh my god!" Mari replied "That is quite the story to tell your children one day."

"Yes, yes it sure is" Ziva replied and looked into Tony's eyes.

Tony looked at Ziva and said "It's the moment I knew I couldn't live without her in my life."

Tony then looked to Mari and said "You said your son's boss was Tobias Fornell? We have worked with him on quite a few cases, he's even interrogated me a few times, especially about the death of Le Frog. But anyways, he is best friends with our boss."

"Such a small world! I can't wait for you to meet my son, I think you two are going to get along great. Elizabeth is a pediatrician, but she has the children so she stays at home and practices three days a week." Mari said.

Senior spoke "Mari I already told him the good news, about us getting married. Tony, we would love to set the date for August 3. It's a small ceremony… just our families plus invite that Mcgee and Abby. And Gibbs if he would like to come."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Dad. Ziva you'll just be dragged along anyways." Tony said and winked at her.

The waitress came back with their food and the rest of the evening continued. The four told stories of their past, what was going on in their lives and had a wonderful evening. The waitress brought the check and Tony paid.

"Thank you for a wonderful dinner son." Senior said. "But, Mari is staying at a hotel, and I think I am going to stay with her… if you know what I mean." Senior winked at Tony.

"Yes Dad, we will see you at Elizabeth's tomorrow night?" Tony asked.

"Of course!" Senior said and kissed Ziva on the cheek. "Goodnight sweet daughter of mine."

"Dad." Tony scolded.

"Don't lie, she will be that eventually. Stop wasting time, I have been waiting for your twos courtship for years." Senior whined.

"Well dad, I would love to think so… but I haven't really had talked to the woman whom it concerns yet. We'll get there dad." Tony said.

Ziva was just laughing, Tony wasn't sure if the conversation was making her uncomfortable but he had to ask her about it later.

"Mari it was a pleasure meeting you. I am so glad my dad has you in his life. And I am glad to let you into, ours." Tony said as he pulled Ziva into his side.

"Tony- you are a wonderful young man. I am pleased to welcome you into mine too. And Ziva you are a wonderful young lady. I am so glad to have met you both. Hopefully everything with NCIS and Gibbs works out soon." Mari said

They all hugged and said their goodbyes and Senior and Mari left.

Tony asked the valet for the car. He tipped the man and then Tony opened the door for Ziva. He got in the car and suddenly felt Ziva's hand on his thigh.

He turned to face her and suddenly felt her lips on his.

Tony let her kiss him for a moment, but then realized they had to make it back to his apartment.

"Excuse me Ms. David, I really like where this is headed, but let's make sure we are in private first." Tony laughed and pulled away. This was going to be one long car ride Tony thought.

The entire way home was silent and Tony was just grinning like his inner college frat boy. He also felt Ziva's left hand constantly rubbing his thigh and even a little squeeze of the thigh here and there. Man they needed to get back quick before they put a show on in public.

After what seemed like a long drive they finally made it back to his apartment. Ziva was slightly behind tony as he put the key in his door and unlocked it. Once he was in the apartment, he took of his shoes and laid his keys down by kate. He turned to find Ziva standing in the entry way bending down to take off her heels.

Tony walked over to her and bent over so he was at her level. He pushed her loose curls back out of her face and cupped her jaw. He kissed her and he kissed her with a firey passion. Ziva took of her first heel while he kissed her but with the pressure of tony kissing her and the shift of her weight as she went to get the other one she fell on her butt. Tony laughed at he was straddling over Ziva who was now on her butt in the entrance of his apartment. Tony got on his knees and cupped her face again just kissing her. Ziva wrapped her arms around his waist. They stayed like that for a couple minutes until breathless Ziva spoke up. "My butt is numb. To the couch." And it wasn't a request or a question, but it was a command. Tony helped Ziva up and walked to the couch. Tony laughed as she realized she still had one heel on. He bent down and took it off her, and his touch sent shivers up and down Ziva's spine. Instead of placing it next to the other half, Tony kissed Ziva's jaw and tossed it behind her. This caused Ziva to chuckle.

They were on the couch now, and it was now that Ziva was straddling Tony. She was straddling his lap and sitting on him with her knees on either side of him. Tony reached up and took all her hair in his hands and kissed her. Man; he really could never quite get enough of kissing her. Her hands were around his neck, and eventually found their way to his hair. Tony's lips started to wander down to her jaw and then when he got to her neck Ziva let out a soft little moan. This is when tony stopped for a second and looked at Ziva.

"Ziva.. are you sure?" Tony asked. Their kisses were heated and their hands were wandering all over each other, they both know how the night was going to end if they kept it up.

Ziva simply nodded her head and placed her lips on Tony's and placed her hands on his belt buckle. Tony shifted when he felt her hands there as he knew that what had just happened was the answer to his question.

Tony grabbed ziva around her waist and stood up. Ziva was a little shocked but realized he was making his way to the bedroom so Ziva wrapped her legs around his waist to help support herself.

They got to the bedroom and Tony laid ziva on the bed. He kissed her lips and then started to make his way down her jaw, her neck, and eventually her chest.

"Tony.. your clothes. Off." Ziva commanded. Ziva was a little feisty thing in the moment and it was a turn on for tony, not that she wasn't enough of a turn on already. Ziva found his belt buckle and undid it and took it off. Chills were sent down his spine. And then she found her way to his shirt, she carefully undid each button and took his shirt off allowing it to fall to the floor. Next was his undershirt, Ziva grabbed it and pulled it off him, he was a lot taller than her so she had to reach on her tip toes and once it was off she placed her hand over his heart. She kissed his chest and then kissed his lips as she unbuttoned his pants. Once they were unbuttoned Tony pretty much ripped them off himself as he was kissing her fiercely. Tony was all the way down to his boxers when he realized Ziva was still fully clothed. He turned her around and kissed her shoulder, and then her other shoulder and then nibbled at her ear as he gently unzipped the back of her dress. Once it was unzipped she turned to face it and let it slip off her until it hit the floor. Tony then went for her bra and she went for his boxers. Once they were both completely undressed Tony laid Ziva down on the bed and kissed her from her stomach all the way to her lips. Once he got to her lips he looked at her and smiled, Ziva smiled in return.

Magic was happening.


	13. Chapter 13

**I am starting to get really busy, but I am doing my best with updates. I did something a little bit different- I normally try and keep one major event per chapter and not split it, but this chapter/the bbq are going to be split into two chapters. I just think that it works best that way! Reviews make my day and please do not be afraid to tell me what you think, I really appreciate it! **

**PLEASE REVIEW & THANKS FOR READING :D**

**enjoy this chapter, this one was kind of fun and the second half of the BBQ is even better!**

**-NCISfanatic8**

* * *

The next morning Tony awoke to an empty bed and grumbling stomach. He wondered where Ziva was, but he figured she went for a run. Tony looked around the floor for a pair of boxes and finally just retreated to a new pair. He threw on a t-shirt and decided to eat before he took a shower. It took Tony a moment to realize what exactly had happened last night, he honestly thought it was a dream. Yet, there were clothes thrown all over the room to prove it.

"So it did happen DiNozzo. " Tony whispered as he turned around to face the view in his room. There were clothes all over the place, and he looked up to see his boxers on the ceiling fan. He grinned a large smile and made a mental note to ask Ziva how in the world they got there. He turned back to his dresser and noticed Ziva's undergarments on the dresser... What the heck was wrong with these two? Tony's stomach grumbled again and he realized they really did go at it last night and his stomach was proof of it. Tony ran his fingers through his hair and smiled. He really did that with Ziva David after all these years.

Tony opened the door and didn't see Ziva in the living room, but he saw her running shoes by the couch. Hunger was getting the best of him so he made his way and saw the pot of coffee had been made and the milk was left out. He poured himself a cup and then heard his phone ring. Tony looked around and saw that his phone wasn't in the kitchen but it was somewhere close. He turned to walk to the dining room when he heard Ziva answer his phone.

"DiNozzo's phone, he .. Oh hey McGee... He's sleeping still, yeah uhm had an eventful night last night." Ziva said and Tony watched her through the doorway. She had a huge smile on her face and he took a step and her ninja senses flared and she turned to greet him. She walked over and hugged him still listening to McGee on the phone.

"Listen Tim he just woke up, ill put him on." Ziva said and kissed him and handed him the phone and she walked into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"McGoo, whats up buddy?!" Tony asked.  
"Tony you're tired... Let me guess you and Ziva, you know?!" Tim asked.

"Oh McNosy yes and her world was rocked." DiNozzo said and smiled. He heard a laugh from Ziva who was a few feet behind him in the kitchen

"Good for you, well listen I have been tracking information and Gibbs mission starts this coming Friday: he is going over to the NCIS division in Spain so he will get there Saturday night our time. I was just calling to say we can meet Sunday afternoon instead of Thursday. Can we do your place?"

"Yeah, got it. Sounds good Probi."

"Okay, see you then!"

Tony hung up the phone and smelled some French toast.

"Oh boy do I love you right now. I am STARVING." Tony whined as he walked into the kitchen.

"If you whine like that after every morning after we do that, ill make sure we don't do that too frequently." Ziva said as she faced the stove. She was a playful thing this morning Tony noticed. He liked it.

" well.. That was more an experience. I'm not sure my neighbors got much sleep because with the clothes everywhere I am not sure how quiet we were." Tony laughed.

"Uhm... Tony, I see why you were a 'player' or whatever... Needless to say you rocked my world about three times like that. I'm even a little sore." Ziva said.

Tony laughed. Yes, Tony had dated many women in his life. He had also had sex with many women but last night was not just sex. Last night with Ziva, he had truly felt that what they had done was making love. It was the first time he had done it with a woman who he had this much love for in the word, it was the first time it had been magical for him. He really was left speechless to how he felt about the experience they shared.

"Ahhhhh... I am worth the wait." Tony said .

"Every minute of it. Like I said, I am, a little sore. That's never, ever happened to me. You sure did show me a thing or two mister. Now here eat this before you talk anymore. I don't want it to go to your head. It's big enough already and this is going to make it bigger." Ziva said.

Tony laughed and smiled at her, and took a bite of his food.

They ate their breakfast and cleaned the kitchen. Ziva hopped in the shower while Tony picked up all the clothes in the room and pit them in the laundry basket. Ziva was still in the shower when he walked into the bathroom and so he decided to hop in.

Tony walked in and placed his hands on Ziva's hip.

"Tony don't get any ideas right now. We have to be able to go to Elizabeth's soon.. You slept till noon and its almost one. With the drive to Arlington we have to leave here by 2. It's 12:45 now. Ziva said and kissed his cheek.

"Well it's a good thing we don't have anywhere to go Monday morning." Tony said to Ziva as she rinsed out the conditioner and got out to start to dry herself off.

They finished getting ready and then they head out for the BBQ at Elizabeths.

Once they were headed there Ziva noticed that Tony was starting to get slightly nervous again.

"DiNozzo, last night went so well why are you so nervous about Elizabeth's?"

"Well... She has kids. Who wants me to be their uncle?" Tony replied. "I just never quite saw myself as an 'Uncle' type.. I just am scared Ziva. I'm not a big fan of change and as happy as I am for my Dad sometimes I just do not handle change well."

"When we watched Kayla and Jared you said that you were not good with kids, those two loved you. The director was pleased with you as well and even told you that you should consider kids one day. I don't think that many men tell that to other men. I mean you are great with kids" she said as she intertwined their hands and started playing with Tony's fingers. She then turned her face outside towards the window and started rubbing Tony's arm. "I mean...you... You do want to, consider the possibility of having children one day in the future." Ziva said almost in a whisper. Tony kind of smiled, because he understood the underlying question there.

They stopped at a red light and Tony took the hand on the steering wheel and took his finger and gently nudged her jaw forcing her to look at him.  
"That depends, Ms. David." Tony said and grinned.

"And why is that?" Ziva asked, she noticed the grin on his face and was intrigued.

"Well I want children with this one hot Israeli ninja I know but any other woman on the planet will not get my sperm. So if you know that Israeli, tell her that I will gladly do some fertilization." Tony grinned.

The car behind them honked so Tony was forced to look at the road. Ziva laughed- if there was one thing she knew about Tony was that if he made a joke about a serious topic when it was the two of them and gave him the big famous DiNozzo grin, then he truly meant what he said.

"DiNozzo I don't know whether to take that as romantic or stupid. But I think that Israeli chick will love to get pressed up by you." Ziva said and squeezed his hand.  
"Sweet cheeks you have been in America for 8 years, its knocked up. One day I would love to knock you up." Tony said and squeezed her hand back.

Tony took in a deep breath and was about to say something but then stopped. Ziva noticed, and then she looked at tony who was eyeing her in his peripheral vision. Ziva eyed back and he still didn't say anything.

Tony looked at her again and still didn't say anything.

"Something on your mind there?" Ziva finally asked.

"Uhh yeah. Sort of, well yeah." Tony said.

He obviously had something to talk to her about but was unsure about it.

"Tony did I say something?" She asked.

"Noooo. I just have a question about us. It got serious pretty fast, and I know we have known each other a long time and have been through more than a lot of even married couples. I also know that I have a flakey reputation with relationships and I don't want you to get the wrong impression of me and what I think about us. I'm serious about you and creating a life together- through the good times and bad. I'm not going anywhere, and I'm not going to let you go off with another guy. I know, I sound crazy... But my dad said comments about you being a daughter and people always assume we are married. I am serious about marrying you one-day Ziva David. I promise you that, there is no other woman out there for me. I just wanted to tell you that." He shifted in his seat a little and Ziva chuckled.

"When you get nervous, you ramble. And then you shift in your seat. I find it oddly cute. It's how I know you are uncomfortable... And I'm not going to ramble but ill keep it short. When you ask, the answer is yes. I'm not going anywhere so get used to this crazy Israeli chick. You're stuck with me." Ziva smiled.

They both knew from the beginning how serious the relationship was and how much it meant to both of them. Things had been so crazy though since they had begun 'dating' that they had yet to really discuss the terms of the relationship. Tony knew that the question of the relationship was probably silly to ask but he just felt like things were too good to be true so he wanted to discuss it just to be on the safe side... And after their little conversation he knew that this was the person who was going to marry, he just didn't even know when to ask. Tony felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

They were silent for a couple minutes until the GPS spoke and spoke "turn right in two hundred feet and then the destination is a quarter mile up on the right."

"Ziva be my wingman if I stumble through something." Tony said as they pulled into the house and tony noticed senior was already there.

Tony parked the car on the street and got out of the car. He noticed Ziva getting out of the car and gave her a face to stop getting out. He walked over and opened the door for her again and said "chivalry is never dead, Ms. David." And helped her out.

Ziva smiled, as such a strong and independent woman she was she loved how tony did the small gentleman like acts. He always opened the door for her, pulled out her chair, opened the car door, held her hand, brushed her hair behind her ear, and gave her forehead kisses. Ziva knew they were small acts of affection, but he was constantly doing them and they were small reminders how much he deeply cares for her. Ziva loved that about him.

As she got out of the car she straightened his belt buckle and said "if you behave today, you'll get a great reward tonight." Ziva whispered in his ear and took his hand.

"Let's go home... Now." Tony smirked.

"I said after, big boy." Ziva replied and took his hand and started to walk towards the front door.

"Remember DiNozzo, I've got your six." Ziva said... She had a feeling during these months of transition into a new family she was going to constantly remind him of this. Ziva was also a little secretly excited about seniors engagement and tony getting some pseudo 'siblings." All of Ziva's immediate family had already passed, and tony only had senior. Ziva always wanted her future children to have aunts and uncles and cousins, but on hers and Tony's side that wasn't possible. Senior getting married to a woman with two children meant that as long as they got a long, tony would have step-siblings. Ziva was very excited about this because that meant that her and Tony would eventually have a family, and a family to share everything with. Ziva was excited about it but she knew tony never really got over the death of his mother so this was hard for him. She was just glad she was able to support him through the experience.

Tony and Ziva reached the door and Tony knocked. Two seconds later there was the pitter-patter of little feet running and a little four-five year old girl answered the door.

She opened the door slowly and said "are you my new uncle tony and my new aunt seeevah?" Mommy said we were gonna mweet you two today at de bbq. My name is Michaela... My mommy calls me Mic! I just turned five... I'm a big girl now!"

Tony laughed and got on his knees. "Hi Michaela, you're right... I am tony and this is your new aunt Ziva. We are very happy to meet you."

Suddenly a woman's voice was heard from somewhere in the kitchen.

"Hi! I'm assuming its Tony and his wife. My hands are currently covered in bbq sauce but please come in." Elizabeth yelled.

"See tony... Everyone already thinks we are married." Ziva said and elbowed him.

"Follow me to the kitchen to meet mommy!" Michaela said.

"Okay... Show us the way young one!" Tony said.

They followed Michaela around a short hallway and then to a bright white and modern kitchen that was huge. Ziva's eyes went big, it was like a cooks dream kitchen.

Ziva looked at Tony and said "one day I want one of these to cook for us in."

Tony laughed and said "as you wish. I will make sure we have a couple of these munchkin around too to yell at you to cook faster " Truth be told, he truly intended on giving Ziva the life she never had.

Michaela was a small child and came up just above Tony's knee... She went and pulled on her mothers shirt and squealed "he's here mama!" She turned to look at tony an ziva.

"Hi, welcome to our home! I'm Elizabeth and I see you've met my youngest Michaela. She is five, my middle child is 7 and her name is Molly and then my eldest is Daniel who is 8. They are floating out back in the pool. Well go see them in a minute."

"I would come hug you but I see you're cooking. I'm Anthony, but call me Tony. This is Ziva." Tony said and smiled.

"Hi it's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you or having all of us over. I wish I had brought a side dish or something to help, but we just found out about this yesterday!" Ziva said.

"Oh don't worry about it! I love cooking and now that I am home most of the time, the kids are old enough and I have the space too its a wonderful thing!" Elizabeth replied.

"Well you two make yourself at home. My husband is out on the back grilling some burgers, and my other two are in the pool. My mom and Senior are out sitting on the patio. We have some wine, beer and sangria out there too. I am going out in just a minute once I am done with the chicken. Mickey Mouse can you show Uncle Tony and Aunt Ziva out to the deck where grandma is with Senior?!"

"Yeah! Follow me!" Michaela said as she grabbed Tony's hand. Ziva followed and the three made their way outside. Senior saw Tony through the door and went "it's about time you two love birds made it!"

"Hey dad. Good to see you too!" Tony remarked and walked over to senior and hugged him.  
"Ziva show me some love!" Senior said as he hugged her.

Mari stood up from her seat and said hello and hugged both Tony and Ziva.

"Good to see you both again." Mari said as she hugged both of them.

Daniel got out of the pool and came up to Tony.

"I'm Daniel. You look really familiar!" Daniel said as he squinted his eyes, and his father walked up behind him.

"Hello, I'm Mark. Welcome to our home. It's a pleasure to meet you Tony. And who is this you brought?" Mark said.

"I am Ziva, I am Tony's girlfriend." Ziva said as she shook Mark's hand.

All of a sudden Daniel yelled "OH MY GOSH!" and all eyes were focused on him.

Mark looked down at his son and asked "dude, what's up?"

Daniel looked at his dad and said "I TOLD YOU THE NAME WAS FAMILIAR!"

Mark looked at his son, confused, "What do you mean?"

"DAD!" He groaned, "I told you the name Anthony DiNozzo was familiar."

"Danny… he is here, what is so familiar? Have you seen him work a case or something?!"

"NO dad. He is THE Anthony DiNozzo. Ohio State basketball player! Him and his friend were the top two players all four years they were there. The leading scorers and they won their conference and the NCAA tournament all four years in a row there. They were both bound for NBA greatness but then he saved a boy from a fire his last year and decided to be a cop. His friend is in the NBA now, and he'd be a great player too had he played. But OH MY GOSH, you're like my uncle now. You are still talked about on ESPN and stuff. You hold so many records at ohio state, like I can't believe this. Can you like take me to meet your friend who is the NBA?!" Daniel said as he jumped up and down.

Ziva was a little shocked- she knew he had played basketball but she didn't know he was that good. She learned a little more about his college days every day. She really intended on asking him about this one time.

"Woah, Daniel, you're right. Well Tony, I see you can tell our little basketball player is quite the fan. It's so cool to meet you. I watched you back in my dorm room wondering how you were that good. It's actually really neat to have you hear, basically a brother-in-law." Mark said. He then turned to Ziva and said "You're a lucky woman, your kids one day will be bound for basketball greatness. I still can't believe you turned Duke down, but Ohio State was lucky to get you."

"Those days are long past, but Daniel, I can try my best, maybe when they come up to Philly to play the 76ers we can go see him. HE called me last time they were up here but I was working a case and couldn't go see him,. I will do my best." Tony said.

"You'll have to show me that one move you used to do, no player in the NCAA has mastered that since you graduated. You're my uncle now, this is SO cool!" Daniel said as he went and hugged Tony and then ran off into the water.

Senior came and grabbed Tony's shoulder "I knew you were good, but I didn't realize you were this good people still recognize you."

"neither did I, looks like somebody is full of secrets." Ziva said.

"We will talk about this, when it's just the two of us. There is more to this story than I want to share with all these people Ziva. But tonight, when it's just us." Tony said.

Just then molly came up and introduced herself.

"I am molly. You're my new aunt and uncle. I love family. Thanks for coming!" molly said and hugged them both and jumped back in the pool.

Mark went to the coolers to grab himself a beer and looked at Tony and Ziva.

"What can I get you two?" He asked.

"I'll have a landshark with a lime please, and Ziva will have sangria!" Tony replied.

They were handed their drinks and sat down on the couch outside. The sun was starting to set, and dinner was going to be ready soon. Tony sat down and took a sip of his beer. He thought that this is what is was like to be part of a family, something he had never really known. He looked and Senior and Mari and how happy they were. He then turned to face Ziva and saw she had a smile on her face as she was watchin the kids. Tony realized too he was happy. This was the second night in a row he had been able to go out and chill without the fear of being called in. It was nice, but he missed the fear of that dreaded call from Gibbs. Without him saying anything, Ziva knew what he was thinking. She placed a kiss on his lips and said "It's only been a few days. Give it some time, we are going to work on it." And with that she turned to face Mark who was striking up a conversation about the kids.

All of a sudden Tony's phone was going off on vibrate. Ziva was sitting so close she too felt the vibrations and jumped a little. Tony apologized that he had to take it and looked down at his caller id and the screen read "PAPA GIBBS."

Tony sighed he didn't know why he was calling but this was the first time he was nervous to answer the call from Gibbs.


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is chapter 14! A new chapter will also be up this evening. I hope everyone had a great holiday weekend if you are in the US! As always, comments and reviews make me happy and I love to know what you are thinking! Enjoy!**

**-NCISfanatic8**

* * *

"Pardon me, I hate to walk off on this conversation but I have to take this call." Tony said as he unwrapped his arm that was around Ziva and straightened his back.

Ziva noticed a change in tony. His eyes that were just warm and happy enjoying this night had turned almost icy. She also noticed the stiffened back and straight look on his face, which meant he was hiding something.

She tried to quickly look down at who was calling him but he turned the phone into his side.

"Excuse me, Mark, Mari and Senior. This is, uh a doctor's appointment." Tony stammered out.

He stood up and quickly ran to the other side of the pool. Ziva was a little shocked he was being so, stoic about this phone call. She knew he was lying because he was healthy and he never goes to the doctors other than when needed. She would have to ask him about it later.

Meanwhile across the pool Tony pressed the answer button.

"DiNo…" He started to answer and suddenly he heard noises.

"Tobias… I have to do this. This is the only thing to get my team back." Gibbs said.

"Jethro, this is a serious mission. CIA, Interpol, FBI, Mossad… multiple agencies are involved in this. This is not just some mission you can go on to clear your name." Toby heard from Fornell.

"Tobias- they gave up their jobs for me. It is my duty to protect them. They are my family." Gibbs said.

"Jethro.. I understand that but you are not hearing me… you do not know the whole story. NCIS was hidden in the dark after Eli and Jackie were killed. You may have gotten Bodnar.. But this runs more deep then that." Fornell said.

"Dammit. My phone, it called someone… I am not sure who." Gibbs said and then the line went dead.

Tony put the phone down to his hip and then looked at how full his beer was.

He took a moment and swirled the beer around in the cup… he was trying to wrap his mind around what he just heard. Truth be told, what had he just heard? He kept swirling the beer and he realized he had learned two things. First off he learned Gibbs was going on a mission to save his team's 'sorry asses' as the famous Gibbs would have told them, Tony could hear Gibbs saying that to him at work. The second thing he learned was that this was a mission with multiple agencies intertwined and he had no idea why they were or what was going on. Tony looked at his beer again and then put it too his mouth and chugged his beer.

Across the pool the conversation between the adults had continued- and Ziva had noticed Tony when he was swirling his beer. She stopped listening to the conversation and watched him. She watched him chug his beer down really quickly and that is when she knew something was up.

"I am sorry to do this- but I have to go talk to Tony for a minute. I, uh, will be right back." Ziva said as she looked puzzled.

Ziva got up and walked over to Tony. Right after she got up Mark looked at Senior.

"I hope they do not get called into work today. I know you said Tony is a federal agent for NCIS.. that looks like the work call. Liz used to get that when she was doing her residency and she was on call. It can ruin the best nights. Plus, Ziva won't want to stay here by herself." Mark said.

Senior also noticed something was going on, but he also knew most of what had happened during the last couple months between Eli, Bodnar and resigning. Senior looked at mark and said "It probably as a work call, but they will not be going anywhere. I would give them a couple minutes.. their boss is, a little bit of a hard ass." Senior said.

Ziva walked up to Tony and put her hand on his shoulder.

"So, who was that" Ziva asked as she handed him another beer. He obviously needed it, and it was leverage to get him to talk about what had just happened.

Tony straightened his back, and put the empty cup beneath the new cup.

"That was… Gibbs." Tony said as he took another sip of his beer. Ziva just looked at him and also took a sip of her drink. They just looked at each other for a moment or too.. and eventually Ziva intertwined their fingers.

"What did he say?" she asked.

Tony explained that he had just been but dialed. He also explained Gibbs had been with Fornell and what he had heard.

"What does that mean for us?" Ziva asked.

"Honestly- I don't know what it means. We won't know until we know more about this 'mission.' But this mission seems to be causing inter-agency problems. I do not know, I can't even wrap my brain around this. We need to ask McGee about this on Saturday when we see him" Tony said as he kissed her cheek.

"All I know is, tonight, we enjoy this BBQ as normal people. We can rescue the world another night. But, I just need some time to process everything. " Tony said as he stroked her cheek.

Tony looked into Ziva's eyes and realized that she was nervous. She was hurting about the current circumstances too even though she was not vocalizing it. He pulled her in for a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Come on, we have to pretend like everything is okay." Tony said as he grabbed her hand and they walked back to the seating area.

"Junior- you were not called in on a case, were you?" Senior said.

"No dad, Gibbs just had some other news for me. All is good." Tony replied.

Mark laughed and Tony and Ziva looked at him.

"I hate to ask, but my brother in law has told us stories about this Gibbs before and his team. A story about Somalia and then some terrorists recently, but is that the Gibbs you are referring too?" Mark asked.

Tony took a sip of his beer and laughed. Elizabeth's brother obviously had told the stories to most of the family because even Mari knew about the team. Tony really loved the fact his team was known for their great achievements but at the moment they were no longer a team. Ziva laughed too, they kind of forgot that their team had a reputation among the agencies.

"Yes we are actually members of that team." Ziva said.

"That is some intense stuff. Do you two like working for him and NCIS?" Mark asked.

"As you know I played college basketball and was on the road to the NBA. My injury didn't allow me to play in the NBA and the fire you heard about my senior year caused me to want to be a cop. I worked in Philly for two years then Baltimore for a couple until I met Gibbs who recruited me to his team and it's been 10 long years with that man. He was the best thing that ever happened to me, I mean he changed my life for the better. Well, that was until this Israeli walked into my life. " Tony said as he laughed, it had been some long years but he was thankful for every one.

"What about you Ziva?" Mark asked.

Ziva shifted a little in her seat and Tony knew that she normally does not like to talk about her past. Her past tended to be a little more, dark, and she knew that not many people understood the way her father had raised her. Ziva thought about how to answer this, but these people were going to be family, they are going to be the family they spend holidays with, so Ziva figured the truth is best. Not that she would lie about who she was, just keep out some of the details.

"I was born in Israel and when I was 16 joined the Israeli army. My father, was Eli David, the director of Mossad and I worked for Mossad for a couple years until I was transferred as a liaison for NCIS/Mossad. I was the liaison for a couple years until I returned to Israeli for a short couple months and ended up being captured in Somalia. The team came and found me and I returned to the states. I then resigned from Mossad, became a US citizen and have worked with Gibbs since. I mean I worked with him the whole time, but now I am only NCIS." Ziva replied.

"You two have had quite the events over the years. I would love to hear some of them one time!" Mark said. His eyes were kind of excited.

"I would too! I want to learn how to shoot a gun…you two have like, shot guns right?!" Daniel asked.

"Yes…we both know how to shoot guns." Tony said as he opened his coat pocket and showed Daniel his gun holster.

Daniels eyes went huge and a grin appeared and then he looked to Ziva.

Ziva was not one to show off weapons like that, so she turned to Mark who gave her a small nod that it was okay to show Daniel.

"You don't have a coat so where do you keep yours?!" Daniel asked.

Ziva just smiled and lifted up her pant leg to reveal her gun.

"WOAH! My aunt and uncle are SO cool. I can't shoot a gun for a couple years… but you will seriously have to teach me." Daniel asked.

"Of course, when your parents say that it is okay!" Ziva said.

"Junior and Ziva- how are you still able to carry weapons?" Senior asked, everyone else was a little confused. They did not know what had happened to NCIS and Tony/Ziva the past couple months but senior did. Senior knew they no longer had the badges, but obviously they still had weapons.

"We are also required with our training to get a concealed weapons permit which means even when we do not have the badge with us, we are able to have a weapon on us. I have always had one since Philly, and Ziva… well that's how the Israeli are!" HE said as she chuckled.

"So how long you two been married?" Mark asked

Senior laughed along with Mari.

"I only wished they had been married for years!" Senior said.

"Behave yourself!" Mari said as she took a sip of wine.

"Ziva is just my girlfriend, but we have, been through a lot together. It feels like we are married sometimes." Tony said he felt Ziva rub his arm. Two minutes later Elizabeth called everyone in for dinner.

The conversation continued over dinner and when Michaela was finished eating she came over and looked at Tony.

Tony looked down at her and asked "What can I do for you today Michaela!?"

She whispered something in his ear, and tony excused himself from the table and they walked off.

It was a while and nobody had heard from Tony or Michaela. Elizabeth, Molly and Ziva had cleaned the kitchen. Mari and Senior were sitting outside enjoying the weather and Mark and Daniel were playing two on two on the court. Still no one had seen or heard from Tony or Michaela. Ziva was surprised that Tony had not jumped at the chance to play basketball but he was obviously busy.

Elizabeth looked at Ziva and asked, "Should I be worried about my daughter you think?" Ziva looked at her and realized she was being a little sarcastic. She was more curious if Tony was okay than her daughter.

"I honestly think you should be more worried about Tony than I would be worried about Michaela. She is more mature at the age of five than Tony is in many moments of the day." Ziva said and laughed and her eyes smiled too, that look of love.

"You two get along really well. You just, work. Tony seems like, the class clown type, and you seem more along the serious type. That works well, you balance each other." Elizabeth said. "I am sorry.. just as a mom I am perceptive and I might have overstepped there, but I just think you two are special and I have only known you for a short time."

Ziva got a huge smile on her face and Elizabeth elbowed her. Ziva was really hitting it off with Elizabeth. They both loved to cook, loved to read, and both shared a love of different cultures. Their lives were both totally different, but they shared a lot in common and Ziva was enjoying her time with her. She hoped Elizabeth was enjoying her because as long as things went well with Tony, the two girls would be seeing a lot of each other over holidays.

More time went by and there was still no Tony.

Suddenly… in the living room Michaela appeared in a white Cinderella dress.

"Look at you!" Elizabeth said.

"Super cute Michaela!" Ziva said.

"You should see uncle Tawnee!" Michaela said as she ran over Ziva and whispered something in her ear.

Suddenly Tony appeared out of nowhere. He had a pink tutu on, a sash that said, "Miss sassy" a wand, and a crown over his head.

Ziva just looked at him and laughed.

"Well Miss Sassy have you seen my hunk of a boyfriend, Tony?!" Ziva asked as she pulled Michaela to sit on her lap.

"that's nat Tawnee! That is my fairy god mother!" Michaela said.

Tony walked over to the couch and said "I have one more wish to grant for you!" as he did a little curtsey in front of them. Suddenly from Tony's hair fell a lot of sparkles and Michaela yelled "IT's FAIRY DUST!" and jumped off of Ziva's lap and ran away.

This left Tony dressed up in front of a bunch of adults.

"Looking good, Junior. Pink suits you." Senior said as he laughed in his seat.

"DiNozzo… I think that, this is something that's picture worthy!" Ziva said as she snapped a picture on your phone.

"Show those to McGoose and you miss, are dead." Tony replied.

"After those bikini photos, we are even." Ziva said as she cocked her head to the side.

"Michaela has that power, to get anyone to do what she wants." Mark said as he pulled a photo album out and showed tony how on multiple occasions he had succumbed to the power of a toddler.

"At least it is not just me!" Tony said.

Tony looked at the clock and saw it was 10:30. Daniel and Molly were asleep in the play room watching a movie, and Mari had already changed into pajamas. Tony and Ziva were not ready to leave but they also realized they were at a family party rather than just a party with adults.

"I think it's time we head out." Tony said as took off all his attire.

"It was great meeting you. The kids really enjoy you- you'll make a great dad one day Tony. I know my kids can't wait to have cousins!" Mark said as he quickly did a bro hung with Tony.

"Ziva- it was lovely to meet you. I expect we will be seeing you around for a while. I would love to talk to you about travels on another event!" Mark said and then hugged her.

Elizabeth then stood up. "Tony, it was a pleasure to meet you. Thanks for entertaining the little one. She loves it when people play dress up with her." They hugged and Elizabeth turned to Ziva and said "I'll call you this week if I can get a sitter for a couple hours." The two hugged and then Tony and Ziva said goodbye to senior and Mari and headed out towards the car.

They got in the car and started to head home.

Ziva placed her hand over Tony's, which was on the steering wheel. HE then removed it off the wheel and placed it in the middle over the console. Ziva intertwined their fingers and started to rub his arm. Both were in extremely pleasant moods and the ride was quite.

Tony made a turn and then some sparkles fell into Ziva's hand.

"My my, I might have to call you Mr. Glitter. It's all over you." Ziva said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Oh my gosh, I know it is. If we ever have a daughter glitter is the one thing I am banning from her childhood years. Oh and boys are always banned." Tony remarked.

"You're going to be that dad, aren't you?" Ziva laughed and smirked.

"I…. I…" tony shifted in his seat.

"Tony, what is it?" Ziva asked.

"I just am not going to the father to our daughter and my father was to me. I love him, but I just cannot end up like him.. and I can't even, you can't… I 'm scared of having a family. Both of ours, are per say less than complicated and I can't let a child live like that. Or, like I did, without a mother." Tony said and realized the last part of that statement was a little revealing.

"Tony- you are already nothing like your father. I promise you that. Yes our family lives have been complicated but that doesn't mean **our family will turn out that way. Ours is going to be what we both missed out on.** Also, I am not going anywhere anytime soon. You're stuck with me in this for the long run, I am not going to do anything to endanger my life, I am not going to leave you suddenly like your mother." Ziva said and she kissed his cheek.

They had a lot to over come the day they wanted to have a family because both of them had less than ideal childhoods. They knew that when the time came their family would be different, and Ziva needed to make sure Tony understood that even though his mom passed she was not going to go like that too.

"Where are we?" Ziva asked as she saw Tony pull into a parking lot.

"The park. It's only 10:30… we normally stay out late at a bar and I don't want to drink so I brought us here." Tony said.

"The park?"

"Yes Ms. David, the park. You know with swings, a slide, monkey bars." Tony replied.

He ran out of the car and opened Ziva's door and picked her up.

Ziva laughed and started to squeal like a little girl.

"I have never, been to a park like this!" Ziva said.

All Tony could do was place a small kiss on her lips.

He set her down in the swing and sat down next to her. They started swinging and a couple minutes went by and then Ziva jumped off an ran around towards the slide.

"I'll get you!" Tony yelled as he also jumped off the swings and started to chase after her.

Tony finally reached her and grabbed her by her hips. HE swung her around so they were face to face and he kissed her. They stayed there for a couple minutes, their lips moving in complete sync and Tony's had started to wander down to her lower back to press her even closer.

"Tony.." Ziva let out a slight moan.

"Ziva." Tony replied and they continued to kiss.

Fianlyl when they were both breathless Ziva kissed his cheek and ran up the fort and down the slide.

"Join me, Tony!" she said as she ran around to do it again.

"I will always follow you." Tony replied as they both went up and then down the slide.

Tony had to admit… He was always the more childish of the two. Even in the workplace, Tony could always somehow act like a child. Ziva was always the one who acted more mature and more professional. Seeing her act this way tonight, a little carefree, but a huge smile on Tony's face. After everything they have been through she needed to have one thing in her life that was good and he hoped that, their relationship was the thing that was good.

Tony found Ziva on the monkey bars and he pulled her hips, making her jump down.

She looked up to Tony and placed her hands on his face.

She stood on her tip toes and placed a small kiss to his lips.

"I love you." She said. They both knew how they felt about each other, but in this moment, it was the first time one had said it out loud to the other.

"And I you." Tony replied and started to kiss her.

The kiss started to get a little too much for not being home. Tony pulled her hand and led her to the car.

They headed home, and the moment they got in the door the clothes started to come off.

Right before they entered the bedroom, only undergarments on, Ziva placed her hands on Tony's face again and said "Thank you for saving me in many ways that I didn't even know I needed."

Tony kissed her back and they headed for the bed.


	15. Chapter 15

**I said this was supposed to be last night, but I fell asleep and was so busy today. Here is chapter 15... I hope to have 16-17 up between tomorrow-thursday. FYI- this chapter takes place on a sunday... so that hopefully makes the timeline of the story work!**

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS: I love to know what you are thinking, what you like AND What you dislike!**

**THanks!**

**-NCISfanatic8**

* * *

Tony awoke the next day and he turned on his side to face the middle of the bed. On the other side of him was Ziva, who was facing the middle, and had her hands curled up under her and she was peacefully sleeping. Tony smiled; this was one of his favorite views in the world.

Ziva was a beautiful woman and many men knew that… it could be seen just by looking at her. Tony knew she was, and he also knew how lucky he was to call her his. The beauty of this woman next to him asleep is something he loved. Ziva looked peaceful in her sleep and almost sometimes happy. It was one time when all the bad things in her life disappeared for a few hours and it was just her. Tony wished he could make that happen for her every day and he hoped that one day he could.

Tony ran his finger up and down her cheek and she started to stir.

"Good morning." Ziva said and smiled.

"You are absolutely breath taking. Do you know that?" Tony asked as he kissed the top of her nose.

"Stop it DiNozzo, you're just trying to get yourself laid." Ziva smirked back turned to get out of bed.

"You're not getting up for a second morning in a row. The morning after sex is always fun…. And no I am not trying to get myself laid, again, I really do mean it." He said as he grabbed her and pulled her back to the bed. Tony took his hand and started to rub her face again, just smiling at her and wtching her.

"Why are you just looking at me like that? Like.. " Ziva replied but was suddenly interrupted by the presence of his lips against hers.

"Stop talking, I was enjoying just looking at you. You are beautiful." Tony said.

This time Ziva did not say anything but instead she just blushed and placed her hand on his chest and rubbed it up and down.

"So how do you think yesterday went?" Ziva finally spoke up.

"I think it went really well actually. I really enjoyed Elizabeth and Mark. They were great and her kids were awesome, I really enjoyed time with Michaela. Daniel was a great kid also really gifted at basketball, Molly was a sweetheart and Elizabeth's food was good. Mark and I had a great conversation about life and jobs. I was impressed with how accepting they were of me." Tony remarked.

"I told you that you had nothing to worry about." Ziva replied as she scooted closer to Tony.

"How do you think it went?" Tony asked.

"Honestly.. I had a fantastic time. It was nice to feel a part of a family, not that the team isn't a family, but just a different type of family. They were wonderful and the kids loved you. One day we will have to take a trip back to Israel so you can meet some of my extended family, like Aunt Nettie and my dad's other sisters Lital and Talya. I also have some cousins. I saw them at my father's funeral, Aunt Nettie asked about you. My family would love you. It's not like your new family here, but it is something of my past. I don't know them all too well, Eli was great at keeping me at arms length from my family because I was just his weapon. Tali was always the favorite. Now that I think about it, it may be a bad idea. Aunt Talya was never sure of me…." Ziva Said.

"Ziva David you are more of a woman than anyone ever expected you to be. I would love to go meet your family one-day. Just tell me when and I will be on the next flight out." He reassured her. Tony knew that Ziva had some extended family, but that Eli had kept her away from most of it during her lifetime. It was that way so she did not get attached and she would become the perfect Mossad assassin. Tony also knew that Ziva really did love her family and had seen them at the funeral and they had told her to come back and visit any time. He would have to take her while they had the time… but he would have to make sure she was ready.

"Daniel was really gifted at basketball." Tony said.

"Speaking of basketball… Tony why do you never talk about your college days? From what I have heard you were one of the best players… It was a big part of your life, and it's one part I do not know too much about. Do you not want me to know about your past?" Ziva asked.

"I knew you were going to ask. In high school I was a great player. I was the top of the conference and top of the county. I had two offers one from Duke and one from Ohio State. My best friend in high school was Bill, and Bill had offers from the same schools. We played high school ball together and he took the offer from Duke. Bill and I the last regular season game in high school shot a record number of points and all things were looking for me to go to Duke. That was until February rolled around and I met a girl named Wendy. She was going to Ohio State to be a business major. We started dating and I accepted at Ohio State. I then played four years at Ohio State with a woman by my side, and becoming the best NCAA player all four years. My senior year, right after we won the conference game I told Wendy I was building us a great life. Then we headed into the NCAA tournament and we were doing great, or I was doing great. Those were some of the best games I ever played. The last game of my career, with 5 different NBA teams picking me to be there first draft fresh out of college, I fell and ruptured by ACL, MCL and meniscus. 3 different surgeries and a year of rehab. I would not be ready for the draft after my senior year and no team wanted to bet on my recovery. This was two days after the fire where I rescued Jason. While I was sitting in my bed about to go back for surgery I vowed to be back to tip top condition and use my rehab to train to be a police officer. My dreams in that instant were crushed. I was no longer going to be an NBA superstar, or give Wendy the life she wanted. We still dated after, and I joined the police department. A few years later, we were engaged and she then left me. I don't talk about basketball because Wendy was a huge part of that time in my life. I don't regret it, but I choose not to dwell on those years. It's a time where I was a different man, call it the Pre-Gibbs era. I am not sure I liked who I was back then. I just don't want you to feel different about me." Tony shrugged.

"Tony DiNozzo- nothing you tell me will change how I feel about you. Look at how much you know about me, and my.. well my dark and dangerous past… yet you still choose to look at me with such loving eyes. I am far from deserving you in my life." Ziva replied.

Tony kissed her lips. Suddenly, his phone was going off.

"Ugh… good morning dad… what can I do for you?" Tony asked.

"I have some boxes of things I found in storage, I was wondering if I could drop them off at your apartment later. Mari and I are also leaving for a couple days to go to New York. I have some business to settle up there and we'd like you and Ziva to go with us. I bought you the train tickets already so you can't say no, plus you don't have work for a while. I will be over in about 30 minutes. I have coffee and bagels."

Senior hung up right after that and Tony sighed.

"What did he want?" Ziva asked.

"I have no idea… but how do you feel about a little get-away to New York City for a couple days. Apparently he bought us tickets for the train and wants us to go with him and Mari." Tony replied.

"Well, I have only ever been there once. It could be, really, really fun Tony." Ziva said as she snuggled closer to him.

"Well Ms. David, there is our answer. If you want to take a mini-vacation then I guess we need to get up and get going." Tony said as he kissed her one more time and then got up.

"How long till he is here?" Ziva asked.

"Thirty minutes. He has breakfast… I suggest you shower, I'll gather the clothes from the living room and come join you when I am finished." Tony said.

"got it." Ziva said as she grabbed a towel and headed towards the bathroom.

Tony cleaned up and then made the bed. He quickly went to the closet and grabbed a suitcase and laid it on the bed. Once he did that he joined Ziva in the shower. The two finished getting ready and right as Tony put his pants on and Ziva was putting mousse in her hair there was a knock on the door.

"C'mon in! The door is unlocked!" Tony said.

"Will do Junior! I'll start toasting the bagels!" Senior said.

"Hello Mari! Please, make yourself at home!" Tony replied.

"Thanks Tony, this is a lovely apartment!" Mari said.

"My dad has a box of stuff for me.. I am not sure what of. It will be interesting to see what is in it." Tony replied as he was tucking in his oxford shirt.

Ziva smiled- he was wearing a light blue button down oxford and jeans. It was casual for him, but the blue looked so good with his eyes it took her a moment to answer him. She just looked at him and smiled and walked over to him. She placed her hands on his shirt as she started to finish buttoning his shirt.

"oh it will be fine… you are a little worry butt when it comes to your past mister. But I have to say, this mini-vacation is going to be fun, especially with you looking as good as you do." Ziva replied and stood on her tip toes to kiss him.

"If my dad weren't here, we would be back in that bed. With less clothing." Tony replied and she just moaned and kissed him again.

"C'mon Miss Impatient. We have to go eat breakfast, and I have to pack and swing by your place to get you clothes too. I know New York City like the back of my hand. We will have a fantastic time." Tony said.

They walked out to the living room to see Mari with her coffee watching the news.

"Good morning you two, thanks for letting us drop by." Mari said.

"Anytime, you're family." Tony replied and walked to the dining room to see Senior had set the table.

"Breakfast is served!" Senior said. "It is just bagels and coffee and some fruit, but I just figured you would want something to eat."

"Thanks Senior!" Ziva said and kissed him on the cheek.

They all sat down and started to eat all talking about causal things.

"So.. Dad why are you, well we, going to New York?" Tony asked.

"We are going to get married up there. We are going to get all the paperwork and location stuff settled up there and I just figured after everything that has gone on, you two deserve a little vacation. I have you two staying at the Ritz, a nice suite for you, massages on Tuesday and you will be back on Friday. The rest of the week you can decide what you would like to do, Tony knows the city pretty well Ziva. He will keep you entertained. Mari and I are only up there till Tuesday, so we will be doing wedding things on Monday and back to DC Tuesday. But like I said, you two need a break from here- from everything. Mari knows people who work for the Ritz, so your covered there, and the train there and home. Just take the trip Tony and have fun for once in your life." Senior said.

"Gee, Dad. I don't even know what to say, thanks for it… I really think we need it." Tony said as he looked over to Ziva who just had a huge smile on her face.

Tony placed his hand over hers and squeezed it. "We will have a great time." Tony said.

"Mari- thank you for your generosity. I can't quite tell you everything that has happened to us the past couple months, due to the level of security and people that are involved, but needless to say, I , well we really do need a little escape. I can't thank you enough." Tony said as he kissed her cheek.

"Oh, dear boy. I know how hard working for the government can be and from what I have heard about gibbs it must not be easy. Enjoy the trip." Mari replied.

"What time does the train leave?" Tony asked.

"The train pulls out of union station at 1:20 this afternoon. It's 9:30 now, we are going to go back to Elizabeth's to pick up Mari's luggage, then check out of the hotel and we will meet you at the station. I know you need to go get some things for Ziva here, so we will meet you around 12:45?" Senior asked.

"Yes dad, sounds good!" Tony replied. With that Senior and Mari headed out to go run their errands before they needed to meet at union station.

Tony walked them to the door while Ziva cleaned the dining room. When Tony was walking he noticed a box sitting on the coffee table in his living room. He remembered senior had a box of some things for him so he walked over and sat on the couch. Tony started look through it. He first found a photo album. He then found some medals from high school and basketball. He found some team photos, and found a picture in a frame of him and Bill from senior year of high school with the championship ball. Tony laughed at the memory: Bill took the ball and hid it, later to have it eaten by his dog. He found his signed letter of intent to play at ohio state, something he didn't know his dad had kept. Tony laid the letter down on the table and found his metal from winning the NCAA tournament his senior year, and then found the other three metals from his other years. He also found his first badge from when he worked in Philly. He laid all those down and then looked in the bottom of the box and found two velvet boxes. Tony opened the first and found his mother's locket. He was a little startled to see this, the last time he had seen this it was lying next to his mother in the hospital. He opened it up to find the same picture of two year old Tony on the Jersey shore with his beach blonde hair and tan skin. Tony started to get tears in his eyes. HE placed the locked back and opened the other box to find his mother's engagement ring and wedding band. Still the same vintage Tiffany's that Senior had bought for her so many years ago. For years Tony had wondered what his father had down with these pieces of jewelry because he had always wanted to give it to his significant other in the future. When tony asked about them for Wendy senior simply said he did not know what he had done with them and tony had become bitter towards him for it. Tony slightly laughed at the memory of the conversation, but now he was thankful that Senior had not given it to him all those years ago. Senior obviously knew that Tony was going to eventually ask Ziva, and this meant that Senior knew Ziva was deserving of wearing Mrs. DiNozzo's bands. This meant a lot to tony. He placed them back in the box when he hear Ziva close the dishwasher and walk into the living room.

"Is that what your dad left behind?" Ziva asked as she sat down next to him.

She noticed tears in his eyes, but figured he would open up if he wanted too.

"Yeah it is, just some old basketball memories. Some pictures, a ball, medals, jerseys and stuff." Tony said as he started to place them back into the box. He forgot about the picture album and Ziva noticed it and picked it up.

"ooooo… He even left some pictures of little Tony." Ziva said as she opened it.

"No promises on what is in there… I was either super cute or absolutely hideous." Tony said and laughed.

Ziva opened the first page and noticed it was Tony's baby book.

"Tony have you ever seen this photo album before?" Ziva asked as she showed him what it was.

Tears started to stir in his eyes- he had never known his mother had done one of these. Ziva grabbed his hand- this whole new family thing and doing some reliving of his mothers death recently with Senior in the picture was starting to take a toll on him. A person can only take so much and Ziva of all people knew this.

Ziva flipped the first page to find a letter written in cursive:

"My dearest baby,

Today you find yourself graduating from college. I am writing this when you are two weeks old. You are asleep in your dad's arms right now and it is two in the morning. We are adjusting to having a baby and it has been far from easy. We heard babies eat a lot of food… but I think you eat more like a teenage boy than a baby. We have gone through more formula than a normal two-week-old baby and you've got these long string bean legs, which means you are going to be tall like your Grandfather. You get the height from your dads side- his parents adore you. My mom is here helping us adjust to having you around…you can be quite a handful. You definitely are stubborn headed like your mom and are already giving us attitude. You mister, are going to be a challenge as a teenager. You refuse to take naps, eat all the time, and scream whenever you are put down. All you want to do is be held which means dad or I have to hold you constantly, and no housework is getting done. Your dad does come from money- so we do live in a nice house in Long island. You are going to love growing up near the city, we will make many memories in there. I love watching you and your dad snuggle while you two sleep. Your dad loves to keep his mouth open and you are already doing it. You are going to end up being just like him- but do not worry, that is a good thing: I love him SO much and he is the best man in the world. I thank him everyday for helping me bring you into the world. You've changed our lives for the better Anth, and I am so excited to watch you grow up and be an amazing man. I don't know where life is going to take you and what will come along in your journey of life but know your father and I have enjoyed watching you from a baby to the man you are today. I cannot wait to one day have grandchildren running around and spend Christmases at your house. I know I am jumping the gun there, but I just can't wait to see you as a man. We love you and are so thankful for you, everyday. Strive for your dreams wherever they may take you… and don't forget no matter where life takes you, you can always come home to us.

Ti Amo, Mio Figlio, (I love you my son)

Sempre la tua mamma (always your mom)

Ziva read the letter along side Tony, whom had also read the letter. Ziva was starting to get tears in her eyes and she looked at Tony and said "She really loved you."

"I know she did, I just don't understand why she was taken from me. You remind me so much of her and I wish you could have known her." Tony said as his eyes started to water. "I will be right back." Tony said and stood up and walked up to the bedroom.

Ziva did not really know what was going on but he said he would be right back so he waited. Tony came back with a letter in his hand.

"Ziva… these are written by my mother. They are written, well… I am going to let you read it. I have no idea what it says, but it is time I give you the first one. I am going to be in the kitchen, looking through the book. Let me know when you are finished." Tony said and placed the letter in her lap and then he cupped her face and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

Tony then walked into the kitchen and Ziva looked down. Tony had given her the letters from his mothers the ones that were addressed "To: Her". This caused Ziva to cry a little more-seeing Tony reliving the hardest time of his life was hard but having him give her this letter meant more than he would ever know

Ziva opened the letter.

To her #1

Hello Dear,

This is my first letter to you. If you are reading this it means you have captured my son's heart. He is a keeper and I hope you treasure him with all you have. I am sick, I will not make it much longer on this earth. I want to start out to say that I am sorry I never got the chance to meet you. He loves you, more than he may ever let you know. The fact he is letting you read this letter is proof, I told him that these letters are for someone super important and he obviously listened. I will be honest- I have no idea who you are or what you are like. I am writing this in the past without having any idea who you are, but if my son loves you then I can assure you I would approve of you. I hope he is treating you right, you are just in the beginning of your relationship if you are reading this but trust me- he will ask you to marry him. I ask of you now, if you are going to say yes to him then stay, but if he asks you and you say no… then he can no longer trust anyone in this world. I know you are going to say yes- and do not worry I will not haunt you from my grave. Anthony is a special person: he cares deeply for others, almost too much where it can cause him more pain than the person who is hurting. He can wear his heart on his sleeve but you will change that in him. Please just show him that you are not going to leave this world like I did. You will stay with him and show him the right in this world. Till next time, my daughter.

Mrs. DiNozzo

Ziva had tears in her eyes. She knew tony meant a lot to her, but her love was confirmed when she read the letter. She put the letter back in the envelope and walked into the kitchen. She saw tony with his arms crossed leaning against the counter and walked up to him.

"Tony…" she started but he just opened his arms for her.

"Ziva David- I love you." Tony said and placed a quick kiss on her lips and then pulled her into a huge embrace.

"your mom loved you, and I know it's not easy reliving some moments with her, but you have stuck through me through even worse of times… I am here for you, I am not going anywere." Ziva said as he pulled her in just a little bit tighter.

They stayed that way for a couple minutes until Tony reminded her they had to stop by her place for her to pack some bags for NYC.

They grabbed Tony's bag and then left for her apartment. The carried as silent but Ziva had their hands intertwined the whole time.. she truly did love him.

They reached her apartment and Ziva let herself in. She had not been here in a coupe days, and she was used to Tony's place so it was weird being here. She packed herself a bag and then walked to Tony who was sitting on the couch.

Tony was looking at a picture of her, Tali and Ari.

"Ziva…" he said.

"Yes, my dear?" Ziva asked as she sat on his lap.

"Where would we be without each other?" Tony asked.

"I do not know and I do not wish to know." Ziva asked as she kissed him.

Tony then grabbed her bag and they headed back to the car, they needed to get to union station.

They parked the car and Tony grabbed all the luggage.

They walked inside and found Mari and Senior waiting with more coffee.

Senior handed them their tickets and they made their way to the gate.

They waited 15 minutes for the gate to open and then they called business class and they were seated.

Once Ziva was comfortable in Tony's arm he spoke up.

"You are going to meet my extended family. Be prepared… .Also, you're the first girl I have ever brought, home. You are special. We are meeting McGee Saturday about the mission. We will go to Israel too this summer, I promise I will find you a way to see your family like you have let me see mine." Tony said.

Ziva kissed his cheek and looked out the window. A week in NYC with tony… she was looking forward to it.


	16. Just an FYI

**I have NOT given up on the story...**

**between the news of cote leaving, work, being sick & this new operation bring back cote (found on tumblr) I am currently working on that right now. This will be updated by Saturday July 20 (EST in America!) **

**ALSO IF YOU HAVE NOT YET HEARD**

**fans are working to bring back ziva- just make our voices heard... no pressure to sign this or anything, but if you would like here is a link to a petition that has 10,000+ signatures and it worked for the criminal minds fandom to bring back two major female leads. **

** en-AU/petitions/cbs-television-studios-bring-cote- de-pablo-back-to-ncis**

**Also, people are sending in letters to CBS in NY, CBS in LA, to Gary/Mark/Cote to #bringbackcote or #bringcoteback  
This is also called #operationBBC or operation bring back cote. If you want to mail anything to them to let them know how much we love CdP then send them to these addresses:**

Belisarius Productions  
c/o CBS Studio Center  
4024 Radford Ave., Bungalow 16  
Studio City, CA 91604  
(818) 655-5190

Ms. Nina Tassler  
President CBS Entertainment  
7800 Beverly Blvd  
Los Angeles, CA 90039-2112

Mr. Kelly Kahl  
Senior Exec VP of Programming  
CBS Television Network  
51 West 52nd St.  
New York, NY 10019

Gary Glassberg *this is also the address for Mark Harmon*  
C/O NCIS  
26030 Avenue Hall  
Box 4  
Valencia CA 91355

_**Now I am not saying you have to do anything, or do any of this. This is just purely to show CdP how much we love her and do not want her to leave. The worst thing is she will still leave the show, but at least we can show her how much the fandom loves her. **_

_**Write anything on the cards to send in, a handwritten letter of why you love her, or just #bringbackcote, anything will do!**_

_**IF YOU PARTAKE THANKS:)**_

_**Spread the word.**_

_**UPDATE WILL BE SATURDAY**_

_**-NCISfanatic8**_


	17. Keep it up!

I am making the final edits to the chapter- operation bring back cote has taken my focus, but the chapter will be up soon! Within the next two days...

ALSO if you want to sign the petition sign it here:

en-AU/petitions/cbs-television-studios-bring-cote- de-pablo-back-to-ncis

Please share it and spread the word! The cast is about half way done filming the first episode which means that they will start filming the second episode too... WHICH MEANS THAT COULD POSSIBLY BE ZIVA's last episode. We need to get this viva la ziva revolution going **fast.**

**So sign, share, pass it on!**

**THANKS!**

**:)**

**Addresses for mailing in letters is in the chapter before this entitled "JUST AN FYI"**


End file.
